Keep Your Eyes On Me
by ButterflyGirl89
Summary: Lowell Harris is out and wants revenge. When he abducts Ashley, Olivia has to trade herself over to him. The team struggle to get her back, all the while trying to find the person selling women as sex slaves on the internet. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my other new story as I find it impossible to write just one story at a time…hey I could be worse. Again reviews are very very welcome and greatly appreciated. **

**This idea I got because I lost the internet and have no TV at the same time, so the only thing I've had to watch, that is Law and Order: SVU, is the episode Undercover that is on my computer, so I ended up coming up with this…**

**BEWARE spoilers for season 9 episode Undercover!**

**Summary: Harris is released and is out for his revenge. The team struggle to keep victim Ashley safe as well as one of their own…Olivia!**

**When Ashley goes missing Olivia gets a call from Harris willing to trade her for Ashley, going it alone she accepts…but can she really trust Harris?**

**All the while the SVU is trying to catch someone who is abducting women and selling them over the internet as slaves. Can they work both cases and bring one of their own home safe…?**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Unlucky for me!**

**Chapter 1**

It was late and the squad room was empty. The usually noisy, busy place now offered Elliot a quiet place to catch up on DD5's as well as avoid going home to diaper duty, a teething baby and a screaming wife. The cribs where ten times more comfortable than the couch that Kathy had been making him sleep on at home for the last 3 weeks.

Elliot looked up from his paperwork as he heard Olivia's heels tapping on the floor as she walked over to her desk. She had been getting ready for a girls night out with Casey and Melinda. It was something they had planned months ago and had all wanted to bail out on, with the current case going on, but had all ultimately decided the distraction would be healthy for them all.

Elliot couldn't help but stare, she looked stunning, much more than usual…if that were possible he quickly thought. She was wearing a low cut, off the shoulders, short black dress and black heels that emphasized just how long and tanned and desirable her long legs were. It suddenly occurred to him just how curvy his partner was and just how much he'd like to see those curves without clothing and how much he'd like to hold them whilst he…

"Earth, to Elliot Stabler!" Elliot was forced out of his dream world as Olivia threw a scrunched up piece of paper at him.

"What?!" he asked, totally flustered.

"Are you okay? You were starting to worry me. You keep fazing out." Olivia said sounding genuinely concerned.

"Yeah…I'm fine." he told her.

She just looked at him. She knew him too well so wasn't convinced. He had his '_I'm gonna say I'm okay but really I'm falling apart_' look spread across his face. "El…" she began to say.

"Aren't you going to be late?" he asked her. He didn't want to talk about his issues at home and truthfully he wasn't sure of how much more he could take of her looking absolutely stunning and not being ale to throw her down onto their desks and…

"ELLIOT!!" Olivia shouted, having to shout to get his attention.

Once again Elliot was forced out of his dream world. "Yeah Liv..?"

"El I have to go now…are you sure you're okay? If you need me to stay so we can talk, I will." she offered.

"No. Liv I'm fine, really. Just this case…It's getting to me…" he lied, "…you go out. Have a good time. You need a night off from the case and from this place." he reminded her.

"Yeah you're right. I hope we crack this case soon cause I don't think I have the energy to have to tell another girl or woman's family that they're never going to see her again because she's been sold as a sex slave by God only knows who…" she began, once again not letting the case drop. She even began glancing through the latest missing girls file as she spoke. That is until Elliot pulled it out of her hands and closed it.

"Go. You're going to be late. As much as I hate to say it, we have nothing on this case so it will still be here tomorrow." Elliot reminded her.

Olivia just smiled at him. She knew he was right. "Okay…but you're sure you're okay?" she asked once more.

"Go!" Elliot said firmly.

"I'm going…" she said as she grabbed her purse and made a quick dash towards the door, "…but you make sure you get home and get some sleep."

"GO!" he said more firmly.

"Gone!" she called back before she jumped in the elevator.

- - - - - -

A little while later, and hours of getting nothing from the missing girl's files, Elliot was ready for taking himself up to the cribs until Cragen walked out of his office. Elliot hadn't even realized that the older man was still in there.

"Captain?"

"Your partner gone out?" Cragen asked knowingly.

"Yeah," Elliot replied covering his mouth as a yawn escaped. He was pretty exhausted and knew the second his head hit the pillow he would be fast asleep. "Ladies night out." he informed him.

Cragen half smiled before a frown spread across his face, quickly joined by a fearful worried look.

"Capt what is it?" Elliot questioned.

"I just got off the phone to a friend. He told me that Lowell Harris was released…" he began hesitantly.

"What jerk let him out? How is he out?" Elliot yelled in disbelief.

"Entrapment…" Cragen informed him.

"Are you being serious?" Elliot asked, truly unable to believe what he was hearing.

"Judge agreed that Liv purposely made herself noticed by the guards and went down to the basement with Harris knowing what he would want to do to her…" Cragen said.

"This is bullshit…what about Ashley's statement, there's no denying he was the one who raped her, she identified him." Elliot protested. Worry had set right in and struck him hard. Olivia was his partner and his best friend and… he just had to keep her safe. He just knew Harris would want his revenge and that with out a doubt he would be after her.

- - - - - -

Olivia, Melinda and Casey were all sat at a table, all drinking cocktails, all laughing and joking and just having a great time. Neither of them, surprisingly, had thought about the case all night, well not much anyway… None of them however, saw the guy sat in the shadows, drinking a beer and refusing to look away from one of them in particular, Olivia.

None of them saw Lowell Harris…

**TBC**

**For the record I might not be one hundred percent right on the whole 'Entrapment ruling thingy' I really should have paid a lot more attention in law.**

**Thanks for reading, feel free to leave a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the amazing reviews so far. It's soooo good to hear from all of you again!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**Chapter 2 **

**Followed**

Olivia paid the taxi driver then got out. As she walked towards her building she fumbled about through her purse for her keys. She must have told a thousand women to _'always get your keys out ready to get straight into your building. Don't stand alone on the doorstep looking for them'_, and yet here she was doing the exact thing.

She was tempted to just start pushing buzzers. It was freezing cold and her fingers were going numb, however it was 4.30 in the morning and that would be cruel; as well as give her neighbors another reason to not talk to her. She continued searching but she spun around as she heard rustling in the bushes by her building. She looked but saw nothing. She figured it was either the wind or somebody's cat.

She turned around and began desperately searching for her key again, still nothing. She heard the rustling and prayed she'd find her keys soon. As she felt around in her purse once more, someone suddenly grabbed her. She couldn't help but swing around and fling her arms. She felt them connect with something and heard a crunch followed by a whimper.

"Jesus Liv, it's me!" Elliot shouted before she hit him again.

She managed to hold her next punch back, barely, just inches before it hit Elliot's nose. "Shit! Elliot I am so sorry!" she said seeing his bust lip, "Come inside. Let me get you some ice."

- - - - - -

"Liv I'm fine." Elliot told her for the tenth time as they got to her apartment, "What was making you so jumpy down there?" Elliot asked as he followed her inside.

"Oh err…I…err… What are you doing here? Was that you playing about in the bushes?" she asked him, her heart still pounding against her chest.

"What?!" Elliot asked confused.

"Never mind. Why are you here again?" she asked.

Remembering why exactly he had come over made a lump form in his throat. Olivia noticed and looked at him curiously. She passed him some ice, wrapped in a cloth and waited for an answer, she didn't get one though. "Well?" she asked.

"Sit down." Elliot said as he pulled gently on the wrist, encouraging her to sit down next to him.

"What is it?" she asked him firmly, she knew something was up with him. He still remained silent and just continued to stare at her. "Jesus, Elliot what is it?!" she yelled at him.

Still he stayed quiet.

"El please, you're scaring the shit out of me?" she begged.

He knew he had to tell her. "Harris was released at his appeal. All charges against him were dropped." he told her.

Olivia's heart fell out of her butt as her jaw dropped and her eyes went wide. She just couldn't register what he was telling her. She didn't…couldn't…wouldn't, believe what he was saying to her. She began to shake her head. Elliot tried to take hold of her arms but she snatched them away from him.

"No…, no, no, no! When?! How?!" she yelled, angry as hell.

Elliot watched as she began pacing. He had expected a big reaction, but this one just confused him. He could tell she was angry he just didn't know who she was angry at. "Entrapment." he told her.

"What?" she asked.

"His lawyer made sure the jury knew you volunteered to go undercover knowing the situation, and that you purposely made yourself noticed by the guards…"

"That gives him the right to try and rape me?!" she asked, laughing from disbelief.

"A jury of 9 men and 3 women thought so." Elliot replied.

Olivia looked at him and scoffed, laughing from frustration. She was fighting back tears that were ready to fall any minute. "He raped Ashley. She knew it was him, she remembered his…she remembered him. Doesn't that count for anything?" Even now the thought of Harris's in front of her made her feel sick, even more so when she remembered him standing there exposed to her.

"You only knew Ashley was right because of what happened in the basement…which comes under the entrapment…" Elliot stopped talking as Olivia slammed her fists against the wall.

The apartment was silent but the sound of the bones in Olivia's hand going crunch echoed in Elliot's head. He heard a whimper. He stood up and walked over to her. He carefully placed his hands on her shoulders but Olivia quickly shrugged them off.

"El please, just go." she said. Her voice was shaky and he knew it was because she was trying not to cry.

"Liv don't do this. Don't blame yourself for some stupid judge and some know-nothing jury."

"El please, just leave me alone!" she said firmly.

Elliot wanted to stay with her but he knew that he couldn't stay and argue with her because it would only force her further away from him, when really all he wanted was her right by his side where he could keep an eye on her; where he knew she was safe.

"Liv…" he began.

Olivia rolled her eyes and sighed as she brushed past him. "You know where the door is, see yourself out." she told him before she disappeared into the bathroom, leaving him standing there all alone.

With her not there to stop him he went around checking all the windows were shut tight and secure, what few there were in the tiny apartment. Knowing that they were all indeed shut and secure, he reluctantly walked towards the door.

Olivia waited and listened from the bathroom for Elliot to leave. Finally he did and she heard the door shut behind him. With him gone she began throwing things around the bathroom and slamming anything she could.

She looked at herself in the mirror for a second. Looking back at her was someone who she thought was useless, angry, sad all the time, all because she was a failure, she couldn't even do her job properly anymore. The people she put away were getting let out.

Unable to take it anymore and due to too much alcohol in her system she lashed out, punching the mirror full force, it smashed around her hand and she screamed in pain as she felt her flesh being cut and torn.

She grabbed a hand towel and wrapped it tight around her hand. She held her whole arm close to her body. It hurt like hell, even with alcohol in her system to numb the pain. She slumped down on the edge of the bath and not knowing what else to do, she began to cry.

- - - - - - -

Outside her building sat Elliot, all alone in his car. He knew she wasn't okay and he knew she would be blaming herself for Harris being released. He also knew that guys like Harris always come back to finish what they started which is exactly why he was going to be sat in his car, outside her apartment, all night.

What he didn't know was that just a little further down the street, sat in a black car was Harris, watching Olivia's building, just waiting for the perfect opportunity.

**TBC**

**Again, I know there's such a thing as Entrapment in Law and all that, but I'm not 100 on how it works so if it's not totally accurate, please forgive me.**

**Thanks for reading. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the great reviews so far. You guys rock. **

**This chapter is pretty long, but kindof eventful. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**Chapter 3**

Olivia woke up as her clock turned 7.30. The radio automatically came on and began playing what was probably the perfect song to get up to in the morning but after a night of hardly any sleep Olivia found it quite irritating.

_Tumble out of bed and I stumble to the kitchen_

_Pour ma'self a cup of ambition_

_Yawnin, stretchin,__ try to come to life_

_Jump into the shower and the blood stars pumping_

_Out on the street the traffic starts jumping_

_With folks like me on the job from 9 to 5_

_Working 9 to 5_

_What a way to make a living_

_Just getting by its all taking and no giving_

_They just use your mind_

_And they never give you credit_

_It's enough to drive you crazy if you let it_

_9-5, for service and devotion_

_You would think that I_

_Would deserve a fair promotion_

_Want to move ahead_

_But the boss won't seem to let me_

_I swear sometimes that man is out to get me_

Olivia just tried to ignore the far-too-chirpy-for-this-time-of-the-morning song and carried on getting ready for the days work. She filled a mug with coffee and took a long swig, needing the brew to wake her up. She had a feeling it was going to be a long day.

After her shower she had changed into a pair of jeans and a shirt and put on some boots. She had applied the usual makeup and re-dressed her cut hand. It probably needed some stitches but she couldn't be bothered going to a hospital. The current case was far too important. Plus it had stopped bleeding so as long as she kept the hand as still as possible she hoped it would heal quickly.

She was just running her comb through her hair when there was a knock on her door. At this time it would most likely be Elliot with a lift to work. She opened the door and wasn't surprised to see him standing there. "Just let me grab my coat." she said, not bothering to ask him in.

However, as she went off in search of her jacket Elliot stepped inside. He took a look around the apartment just to make sure everything looked to be in order. Olivia emerged with a jacket covering her bandaged hand. She knew she would never be able to hide it all day but she was sure as hell going to try. "You coming?" she asked Elliot as she stepped out of the apartment before him, waiting by the door to lock up. Elliot just nodded and followed after her.

- - - - - -

The car ride to the station house was pretty much silent except for the radio that was quietly playing away to itself. Elliot was looking out at the miles of noisy traffic ahead of them whilst Olivia was buried in the case files going through it all, hoping to find anything to help get the case moving.

Having become very irritated by the silence Elliot reached over and turned the radio up then sat back in his seat. Olivia quickly reached forward and turned it back down. Elliot huffed then turned it back up. This time Olivia reached forward and turned it off, then sat back and continued looking through the files.

"You like this silence?" Elliot asked.

"I can't concentrate with that noise, besides its just some guy informing us about traffic that we already know about because we're stuck in it. You should have just gone the way I suggested." Olivia said coldly never looking up from the file.

"Sorry I guess I forgot you're always right." Elliot shot back sarcastically.

"Grow up El." Olivia spat back at him.

"Me grow up?! You have been acting like a total witch since you answered the door to me." Elliot informed her.

"Oh so now you think I'm a witch, gee thanks El." she said flatly.

Elliot turned to face her and took the files from her hand, as she tried to pull it back from him, he noticed her bandaged hand, he dropped the file but quickly grabbed her wrist, keeping her hand where he could examine it. "What the hell happened?" he asked her, never releasing the grip on her wrist.

She didn't bother to answer him but she tried to pull her hand free, her efforts were all in vain however. "Liv just tell me what happened?"

"Get off of me Elliot!" she warned him, but he just looked at her waiting for his answer. "Get the hell off of me Elliot!" she yelled at him.

Straight away he let go of her wrist. He didn't however, expect her next move. She unclipped her belt and grabbed the files and her jacket and got out of the car. "Liv. Liv!" Elliot yelled after her.

Olivia ran across the street and onto the sidewalk, making her way on foot to the SVU. Elliot had jumped out of the car, it wasn't like he would be moving in it anytime soon anyway, and was running after her. He eventually caught up to Olivia and grabbed her arm and spun her round to face him. "Is this about Harris or the case?" he asked her boldly.

"Leave me alone Elliot." she replied, not daring to answer his question.

"Tell me Olivia!" he said firmly, "We're supposed to partners. How can I help you when you won't tell me what's wrong with you?"

"It was my job to put Harris away Elliot and I failed! I failed all those women in prison who he's abused and I've failed Risa and Ashley!" she reluctantly shot at him, trying desperately to hold back the tears threatening to fall.

"Protective detail is already on Ashley, and there is no prison within its right mind that would re-hire Harris, plus Liv, you didn't fail anyone. You did your job. Blame this on the sleazy lawyer that got Harris off and the dumb judge that allowed it." Elliot said sensitively.

Olivia just looked at him. She had listened to every word he had said but she refused to let them register. "Everything that happened was for nothing. All we did was piss Harris off more. Do you really think he's going to go home and re-think being a rapist?"

"No," Elliot answered honestly, "I think he's going to keep on raping until we can stop him, which is exactly why we are going to fight this Liv. I promise you I won't let him hurt Ashley or you or any other woman."

Olivia just looked at him. The tears she had been fighting so hard to keep in suddenly spilled free from their banks and she began to cry, right there on the sidewalk. Elliot quickly wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into him and let her cry against his chest. With the other arm free he began to stroke her hair before promising her again everything would be okay.

- - - - - -

Ashley and her uncle were driving fast down a long and quite secluded road. They were putting as much distance between them and Manhattan as they could. The moment they had been informed that Harris had been released they were packing their bags and preparing to leave. Ashley looked over at her uncle. He had been caring for her for the last few months and had been doing a great job. Every now and then he checked the mirrors but so far he had only seen one other car, it had been black and had zoomed past them almost twenty minutes ago and the road had otherwise been quiet since.

Ashley wanted to ask where exactly they were going but her fear of Harris had kept her mute for hours. The radio wasn't on and the silence was just making her more scared and nervous so she turned it on. The music began to calm her slightly. She turned and continued looking out of the window, wiping a stray tear that had fallen. Her uncle turned to look at her, checking she was doing okay. He just looked at her for a second but the second he turned back to face the road his heart stopped.

A black car pulled out from behind some bushes and slammed right into the side of their car, hitting his side. He screamed in pain and was unable to stop the car from driving right through a fence and off the side of the road and down into a ditch. Ashley screamed and tried to hold on to anything she could but she was thrown around like a rag doll. The car came to an abrupt stop as it hit a tree.

After a moment Ashley looked over at her uncle. He was slumped lifeless over the steering wheel. Her airbag had gone off but for some reason his hadn't. She was jammed tight in the car, until that is the door flung open. A hand reached in and pounded the airbag just once, quickly deflating it. Ashley was too dizzy from a gash on her head and her eyes too filled with tears of pain and fear to see who it was that had now dragged her from the car and was carrying her up the ditch and across the road.

She was roughly stuffed into the trunk, her hands and ankles were tied painfully tight with cable ties then the trunk door was slammed shut leaving her in total darkness for all of a few seconds before she gave into unconsciousness.

Lowell Harris walked back over to the side of the road. Ashley's uncle had yet to emerge from the car wreck, and by the time he did, if he did; he knew that he would be well gone with Ashley. Harris couldn't help but smile, he hadn't planned on it been this easy. He just hoped getting the other person he really wanted would be this easy. He turned and walked back to his car. He climbed in and grabbed a photograph from the pile on the chair next to him. It was one of Olivia standing outside her apartment her hand buried into her purse, looking for what he assumed was her keys. He had almost had her then, but her partner had turned up.

"Almost." he thought out loud to himself. He then turned the key in the ignition and quickly sped off, away from the crash, away from Ashley's uncle.

- - - - - -

In the squad room everyone was sat still working on the current case. "How many women have gone missing now?" Fin asked, needing to be reminded.

"26." Munch informed him.

"28." Olivia corrected him.

"We're never going to get this guy." Munch said, disheartened.

"We'll get him." Elliot said enthusiastically.

"Yea, when, after another 26, sorry 28 women have gone missing." he argued, "Our perp leaves no evidence behind, he's smart, way smarter than us as much as I hate to admit it."

"He's bound to mess up eventually."

"We don't even know for sure if it's a he, or even if it's just one person. Think about it if it was just one person, a serial killer, surely they'd want us to know it's them." Fin stated.

"Not necessarily," Huang added, "Not all serials like to be caught. Some do it for the thrill but otherwise lead normal lives, work normal jobs. More and more serial killers are proving to be happily married Dr's or police officers even." he offered.

"So what we're saying is we think this is bigger than just some serial killer?" Elliot said, trying to make it all as clear as possible.

"It's an option." Olivia said.

"You' know underground black markets are said to sell people as slaves. The Government denies all knowledge of it but that's because…" Munch began.

"We get it." Fin said wanting to shut his partner up quickly before he went off on one.

"Maybe Munch is right. What if someone's taking these women and selling them off as sex slaves. It would make sense why there has only been women taken and not men." Olivia asked.

"What makes you think that women don't do their shopping at black markets?" Fin protested.

"Well if they do, our perp's not interested in selling them." Olivia said.

"Maybe they're just not tough enough to take on men." Munch muttered.

Olivia heard him and looked at him. The wheels in her head began turning. She knew someone else who couldn't take on men so preyed on women…Harris.

Cragen walked out of his office and straight into the middle of the squad room. It immediately went quiet and everyone in it turned to look at the older man. "Another girl went missing today." he informed them all.

"Another one for the market," Munch mumbled.

"What's her name?" Olivia asked him.

"It was Ashley." he said.

**TBC**

**Cruel cliffhanger I know. I still love them though, they add so much suspense. **

**Thanks for reading, please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it. Sorry it's taken a while.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Chapter 4**

Olivia was unable to think. She hated protective detail even more now, if that were at all possible. They had supposed to have been looking out for Ashley instead they had let her be taken. The ride to the spot where highway patrol had found Ashley's uncle car was just silent. Elliot wanted to turn and talk to his partner but he didn't know what to say he had told her he wouldn't let Ashley be hurt but he'd failed her and Ashley was missing.

Finally at the crime scene Elliot pulled over and turned the engine off. Before he had even undone his seat belt Olivia was already out of the car and walking over to where the car wreck was. Munch and Fin stood around talking to officers about what could have happened and what not, but Olivia went straight over to where a group of paramedics were pulling a stretcher up onto the road. Ashley's uncle lay motionless on it.

"Ricky, it's Detective Olivia Benson. Do you remember me?" she asked him.

For a minute she had thought he was dead, lying so still, but when she had got close enough she saw his eyes darting everywhere in their sockets, like he was trying to spot Ashley.

"Ashley…black car…the bushes…I couldn't stop…" Ricky mumbled.

Olivia looked up at the medic with concerned eyes.

"His left leg is shattered, he'll probably lose it. He's got internal bleeding...we need to take him." the medic informed her.

"Ricky did you see who it was?" she asked as the medics loaded him into the back of a bus.

"Find her…find Ashley for me Olivia!" he said before the doors were slammed shut, leaving Olivia to just stare at them till the bus began to drive away.

Elliot was stood right at the side of the road looking down at the car. The rain had begun to pour so everyone there was getting soaking wet through. The ditch he began to climb down, along with another officer, was slippery and he practically slid down it. Finally reaching the bottom he peered into the car. Crime scene officers were now working to set up a huge tent-like structure over as much of the crime scene as they could, but the rain was already beginning to wash away the footprints they had been so careful to avoid damaging.

Elliot looked up to see Olivia making her own way down the slippery slope so he quickly made his way to the bottom and reached his arms out to help her. Being Miss Independent she was going to ignore his help but suddenly she lost her footing and slid right into Elliot's arms. Like a reflex he wrapped his arms tight around her meaning her body was pressing right against his and her hands lays flat out against his chest, allowing her to feel his toned muscles. Elliot however was enjoying the close proximity of their bodies, only after Eli had been born had he ever got _this_ close to her, and that was his way of thanking her for being the amazing person she was and for saving the life of his child and the mother of his children.

After only seconds but what seemed like an eternity to both of them, Elliot helped her to stand steady the slowly unwrapped his arms from around her body. Olivia quite reluctantly moved her hands away from his chest, straight away missing the contact. Surprisingly to her though as Elliot began to make his way through the rather gooey mud back to the car he took her hand in his and guided her, making sure she didn't fall or slip.

"We got some fingerprints off the car door, and we've swabbed the airbag for any signs of contact other than Ashley's. There's not much blood on it meaning Ashley probably didn't hit it hard so someone else most likely deflated it." the crime scene officer told them.

"You definitely think she was taken, couldn't she have walked out on her own." Olivia asked just praying that somehow this was all a big mistake and Ashley had got out safe and sound and unharmed and gone off in search of help for her uncle.

"We found footprints," the officer continued, walking over to where Harris had made the climb up the slope with Ashley in his arms. As Elliot followed he once again took Olivia's hand to help her through the thick mud, only releasing her hand once they were both firmly planted by what the officer was showing them.

"These footprints are large, probably belonging to a male and the depth implies they were probably carrying something,"

"Or someone." Elliot thought out loud.

Olivia just shook her head, this thing was going from bad to worse.

- - - - - -

After what had been yet another wasted day at the office, not being able to get a thing on either damned case, Olivia had returned home. Everyone had offered to take her but she had refused everyone, hoping the walk through the icy night might help her somehow. It hadn't worked though, not at all.

The moment she walked through the front door her phone began to go. Straight away the fammiliar voices went to answer phone.

"Hey Liv, it's Fin. Just wonderin' whether you got home safe. If you need anything give me a call. Sleep sweet baby girl."

End of first message she thought to herself, straight away another voice came up.

"Hey Olivia it's John, did I leave my desk light on?" Munch asked, before that message ended.

"Hey Liv it's me," came Casey's voice next, "I was just wonderin if you were up for a girly night in? I was thinking some beers, a pizza and a George Clooney movie, what'dya say?"

"Guess you don't know whether or not I left the light on then? Anyway hope you're okay?" Munch said.

After only a minutes break another voice came on the line. "Olivia it's Don. I just wanted you to know that if you need anything, anything at all, I'm gonna be here at the station house...all night...so...feel free to call. Anything okay. Bye." Olivia couldn't help but smile at Cragen's almost fatherly concern for her.

"Guess you're not getting back to me about the light thing." came Munch...again.

She finally threw her keys into the basket that they lived in when not in use and then walked over to fridge. She had just opened it when yet another message began. "Liv it El. I know you're not going to answer the phone right now you're probably getting a beer out of the fridge," he said knowingly. Olivia held up the beer as if to show him as she walked past the machine. "Everyone else has probably already rang to check up on you and you've probably ignored all of them." he continued.

"Whatever," Olivia thought out loud as she fell down onto the couch, grabbing the remote and turning on the TV.

"Perhaps you're just lying on the couch, watching the game," Olivia glanced at the TV and surely enough the game was now playing away to itself, quickly she turned it off and lay there. "Look no matter what you're doing just remember that you never let Ashley down or anyone else for that matter. We're gonna find Ashley and we're gonna get Harris. Try to get a good night's sleep and I'll see you in the morning. Call me if you need me. G'night Liv."

Now silent she suddenly became aware of how much she hated silence. Left to her own thoughts tears began to fill in her eyes, however they were quickly forgotten about as the phone went again.

"Detective Benson you're not having a good day are you?" Lowell Harris's mocking voice said.

Olivia shot up and quickly grabbed the phone. "Where the hell are you? Have you got Ashley, have you hurt her?" she yelled, her voice betraying her as it shook.

"You wanna see Ashley then you're gonna do exactly what I tell you, otherwise she's dead...not before I have some fun with her of course."

"You leave her alone." Olivia warned him.

"Then you better come." Harris told her.

She thought about it, but what else could she do. "Where?" she asked.

- - - - - -

She had follwed his directions perfect and like he had warned she had come alone. There was no way she would risk Ashley's safety. She now sat in her car seemingly alone in the boat yard where Harris had told her to come. She looked around but all she saw was darkness. Nervously she began to tap the steering wheel. Suddenly she saw a stumbling figure walking towards her. It was Ashley, a very beaten and bloody Ashley. She quickly got out of the car and ran over to her. Ashley practically fell into her arms, whimpering. "He's here," she tried to warn her.

Olivia scopped her up and more or less carried her over to the car. She put her in the passengers seat and then ran round to the drivers side and climbed in.

"Olivia!" Ashley screamed and pointed out of the drivers side window.

Olivia managed to lock the door just before Harris pulled it open. Her heart was now pounding even quicker in her chest and Ashley was in full blown tears of pain and fear. "Open the door Olivia." Harris warned her. She just shook her head. She went to turn the keys only to find them gone. She looked out the window to see Harris dangling them, a wicked and smug smile on his face. He had taken them whilst she had gone to help Ashley. Quickly Harris tried to unlock the door but Olviia punched the lock back down. "Get out!" Harris yelled.

Again she just shook her head. For a second she thought he was about to walk away but he simply turned before swinging back round and slamming his elbow through the window cracking it. Olivia tried to lean over Ashley to protect her from the flying glass as Harris hit it again. With the window gone he reached in and pulled Olivia right out through the window. He quickly let her drop to the floor before pulling her up by a handful of hair. "That wasn't part of the arangement and now you made my damn elbow bleed and you pissed me off!" he said before slamming her head against the car, knocking her out cold. "If you can't follow the rules don't play the game." he said to her unconcious form before picking her up and throwing her into the back seat.

He climbed into the front seat and drove off. Poor Ashley was too frozen in fear to do a thing. She just prayed someone would find them soon before this nightmare got any worse which is was about to...

**TBC**

**Another cliffhanger, sorry. **

**Thanks for reading, please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to all you great reviewers and thanks to all those reading but not reviewing too.**

**Disclaimer: We all know they're not mine.**

**Chapter 5**

"Help us! Somebody please help us!"

Olivia wanted to scream shut up to the muffled voice that made her aching and heavy head hurt more. She hadn't drunk enough beers to make her feel this nauseous she couldn't help but think. Everything seemed so blurry. She couldn't help but groan, her head felt like it have a bunch of bricks tied to it.

"Olivia, Olivia wake up, wake up!" the same voice yelled forcefully.

"I'm awake." she replied, knowing her words were somewhat slurred.

She tired opening her eyes, she thought maybe she had at first but she quickly realized she hadn't. Finally she forced them open, blinking a few times. As soon as they were open properly she wished they weren't. She had no idea where she was but wherever it was it didn't look good. Then it all came back to her, why she wasn't at home anymore and why her head hurt so much and who the other person was.

"Ashley, Ashley honey are you okay?" she said, her words still slightly slurred but gradually becoming clearly.

She spotted Ashley sitting on a "bed" in the other corner of the dark damp room they were in. The only light in the room was coming from a low hanging bulb coming from the ceiling. It looked ready to fail anytime and even had droplets of water dripping from it. The whole room was wet and musty and freezing cold. As she spoke again Olivia could see her own breath infront of her.

"Ashley please…are you okay?" she asked more firmly.

Ashley sat with her legs folded tightly underneath her and her one arm held onto the other that was held up by rope tied to a pipe higher up on the wall. She looked very uncomfortable and iwas in obvious pain. She also had a blank look on her face, a look Olivia saw everyday on the victims that came to her for help. "My Uncle's dead." she said, barely audible.

"No sweetie he's not dead, he's in hospital and he wanted me to find you." Olivia told her hoping to cheer her up.

"Why did you come alone, we'll never get out of here now." Ashley said, her voice was so full of anger.

"It was all I could do to keep you safe." Olivia told her.

"Yeah well too late," Ashley said bitterly.

Olivia looked around the room again. The walls had mold growing on them and the floor had a thick carpet of dirt and grime on it too. Next she looked at the situation she was in. Somehow she hadn't even realized her hands were tied together infront of her. The think black cable tie was cutting into her skin so it really amazed her that she hadn't noticed sooner.

Slowly and very unsteadily she pushed herself up off the bed and walked over to Ashley and sat down next to her. The beds were thin metal frames with a dirty mattress placed on top that could have been no more than three or four inches thick. They offered no comfort what-so-ever and the metal springs dug into their flesh as they both sat there.

"What happened?" Ashley asked as she looked at Olivia, her eyes filled with tears and fear. "I thought Harris was in prison, you said we had him, they locked him up?" Ashley said sounding so confused and betrayed.

"Some people decided he shouldn't have been locked away." Olivia told her truthfully.

For a minute they were both silent as they both suddenly thought about just how bad a situation they were in. "I'm so scared Olivia." Ashley said as she began to cry.

With great difficulty Olivia hooked her arms over Ashley and pulled her close. "It's okay sweetheart I'm gonna get you out of here." she promised.

Suddenly there was a load bang followed by a scratching sound on the door, then followed by a click as the large metal door was unlocked. Quickly Olivia stood up and stood directly and protectively in front of Ashley who also tried to stand. They watched as Harris walked in, closed the door behind him and stood there with a baton, one like guards or police officers were given.

He slowly began walking towards them, slapping the baton down into the palm of his hand. What concerned Olivia the most was that Harris was wearing his prison guard's uniform; this really was like a prison now.

"Glad to see you're awake Detective, or do you prefer Olivia?" he asked her.

The mere sound of his voice grated on her and seeing him standing there, a smug smile on his face made her want to heave. "What ass-hole let you out?" she spat at him angrily.

"I guess one who decided that a whores word didn't mean jack-shit when it came down to it." he mocked.

"My mother wasn't a whore but you killed her anyway." Ashley screamed at him. "I hate you! I'm gonna kill you!" she continued.

Before Olivia could make her stop Harris was shoving her out of the way. She fell to the floor hard on her shoulder, so hard and now in so much pain she feared it may be dislocated. She looked round in time to see Harris smack Ashley across the head with the baton. She cringed, knowing from past experience how much that hurt. He quickly raised it up to hit her again.

"Lowell please don't! If you need to beat someone to feel like a man then beat me not a child." she ordered.

Harris looked down at Ashley who was already collapsed and unconscious on the bed, a small pool of blood now forming around her head. He then walked over to Olivia who was quickly trying to push herself up. She was quickly knocked back down as Harris slammed his foot into her side. She somehow managed to hold in her screams of pain as she felt her ribs crack and break. Suddenly she was being pulled up by her hair again by Harris before he slammed her against the wall, knocking the wind out of her. She had to try to take deep painful breaths to try and get her breath back.

Harris pressed his body against her so her aching body was now sandwiched between him and the cold moldy wall, her face pressing tightly against it. "I always knew you liked it rough. Every good whore does." Harris spat in her ear before stepping back and smacking the baton over her back.

She yelped in pain and would've fallen to the floor if Harris hadn't stood her up again only to hit her once more with the baton before letting her crumble to the floor.

He then walked back over to Ashley. Olivia heard him unzip his trousers and it made her feel even more sick, if at all possible. She looked over to see him getting himself ready for Ashley. "Don't…" she called out.

Surely enough he stopped and turned to face her, holding his stiffening member in his hand. Now she felt the bile rising in her throat. She took a deep breath and said, "Leave her alone. Just let her go." she said calmly.

"And why would I want to do that?" he asked.

"If you just let her go then I'll do whatever you want." she told him, hating to have to say the words but knowing it may be the only way to keep Ashley out of harms way. She'd suffered enough at the hands of Lowell Harris.

"Like what?" he asked her smugly.

"Whatever you want, but you have to let her go. Take her somewhere she'll be safe and where she can get help. Look at her you just practically crushed her skull in. She'll die if she stays here." she said as she continued to stay slumped against the wall, clutching her ribs.

Harris looked at her, thinking it over for a second. In all honesty his real vendetta was with Olivia not Ashley. Ashley was just some fun for him and he'd needed her only as bait really. He'd caught the fish he wanted now, why keep the maggot he thought to himself. "You'll do anything?" he asked her.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, knowing what her fate was about to be. "Anything." she clarified. She opened her eyes and looked up at his cold ones, waiting for his verdict.

He then walked over to her, his pulsing member hard and ready in his hand, and stood directly in front of her; just inches away from her face. She shut her eyes tight and silently prayed for a miracle, one she knew wasn't about to happen. She felt Harris's cold hands grab her face and begin to pull her forward, there was nothing she could do and what she had to do she was doing for Ashley…

**TBC**

**Not a great chapter for Olivia and I'm not promising things will get any better just yet.**

**This chapter was pretty short but the next will be longer.**

**Thanks for reading. Feel free to leave a review!**

**Don't hate me for what's happening to Olivia. She'll get her revenge I promise.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Chapter 6**

Straight away Elliot had worried when he had knocked and got no answer so he took out the "emergency" key his partner had gave him and opened her door. He pushed it open slightly and put his head around it. "Liv? Olivia are you there?" After getting no answer but seeing the TV on he walked straight in.

He took a look around the apartment everything seemed to be in place and as it normally was. Everything except the TV on and a beer bottle of the coffee table. He quickly walked over to it and picked it up. It was practically full, only a few swigs missing.

"Olivia!" he yelled as he walked around the tiny apartment, knowing full well she wasn't in it. He grabbed his phone and rang her number. It rang through but then went to voicemail. "Where the hell are you Olivia?" he said into it before hanging up. Next he dialed Fin's number.

"Fin, Olivia's gone. Her place looks like she just up and left. I've got this real horrible feeling she's gone off after Harris." he began.

"I'm on my way now." Fin replied before Elliot hung up.

He looked around the apartment once again. He was worried sick.

- - - - - -

It had taken all of twenty minutes for the rest of the guys to get there and for a small team from CSU to get there too. Cragen had just finished a call with the phone company telling them to check Olivia's phone calls and stuff when a report came on the TV which had yet to be turned off.

"A young girl was found dumped outside of St Anne's hospital this morning. The girl has been identified by another one of the patients at the hospital, her own Uncle, as Ashley Tyler." The reporter began, quickly attracting everyone's attention. "So far Dr's have put the girls condition as critical and are all praying that she survives the next few hours." she concluded.

"Elliot, Fin get down to St Anne's. Tell them that Ashley _has_ to survive. Talk to her Uncle and find out exactly what he saw before the crash. Go now!" he yelled.

Both men quickly disappeared as Cragen turned back to the TV.

"If you have any information or think you may have seen a young girl being left at St Anne's in the early hours of this morning then please contact the number below." the reporter added.

- - - - - - -

Olivia was still propped up against the wall, she was in too much pain to move and to be honest really didn't have the energy to want to move. Once Harris had left, taking Ashley with him, she had thrown up the entire contents of her stomach, what little there was. She could still taste him in her mouth though and that made her need to throw up again, this time as she did she felt a sharp pain, she put her hand over her mouth as she coughed, sending waves of pain all over her bruised body. Finally able to stop coughing she took her hand away from her mouth only to see it splattered with blood. "Shit…" she mumbled, obviously it wasn't a good thing.

Harris had been gone for hours and hours so she was expecting him back at anytime to do God only knows what to her. Sitting alone in the room, she could hear the droplets of water falling from the light bulb, although only a small sound, it quickly became louder and louder to a point where she thought it may deafen her. She closed her eyes and tried to block the sound out. Suddnely a pair of hands grabbed her and began dragging her across the room. She looked up to see Harris. He had a determined look about him and it scared the shit out of. She had no idea where or what exactly he had done with Ashley but she had to hope she was okay and somewhere safe.

She managed to get to her feet and rip herself away from his grip taking him completely by surprise. She then barged him into the wall hearing a satisfying crack as his head connected with it. He fell backwards onto the floor, landing on his ass and giving Olivia the chance to run. As hard and painful as it was.

"Bitch!!" Harris yelled after her.

It only made her adreniline ruch kick in at full force making her run faster. Not that she had a clue where she was going. She was just following the lights and going where her intincts told her. She was beginning to think that maybe she was still at the docks, the whole buidling smelt like rotten fish and it made her want to throw up again. It was just as damp and moldy as the room she had been kept in along with Ashley.

"Do you not remember what happened last time we played this game?!" Harris yelled from somewhere from behind her. "All you did was piss me off and then I found you. Just like I'm going to find you now!" he said menicingly.

She tried to ignore him and just keep running, trying to find someway out of here, but she was starting to think she may be going in circles. She wasn't sure how much more she could take. Each breath got shallower and more painful than the last and she was becoming light headed. She suddenly saw a door and she could see light coming from underneath it, natural light, daylight!

She ran over to it and tried to open it but it wasn't budging. She slammed her whole body against it, ignore the pain. She slammed against it as hard as she could till it flew open and she practically fell out of it. She tried to push herself up but by now she was exhausted. She heard footsteps, footsteps that she thought belonged to Harris but as she looked up there was another man standing in front of her. He looked like he worked on the docks, maybe on the boats. "Lady are you okay?" he asked her. He seemed genuinley concerned.

She wanted to speak but words just didn't come out so instead she just shook her head and reached her hand out to him. He quickly and carefully pulled her up and began slowly walking away from the buidling, just taking baby steps in which he supported her most of the way. "I'm gonna take you to the nearest hospital, just hold in there." he said to her. She just nodded and thanked God for this man. "What in hell happened to you? What monster did this to y..." the man was stopped by a loud bang.

Suddenly both he and Olivia were on the floor. She instantly recognised the bang as a gunshot, but she knew she hadn't been hit, she felt no pain, no more than before anyway. She looked at the man lying next to her. There was a pool of blood spreading around him, so much so that she was now lying in it. Getting covered in it as it soaked through her clothes. it was in her hair and on her face and hands. She couldn't hold her sobs in as she watched the man struggle for breaths. She could see where the bullet had entered his back. She put her hand over the small wound and tried to add preasure. "Oh god I'm so sorry, I'm so so sorry," she cried.

She hadn't even notice Harris walk over to her she just felt him pull her to her feet. "Get up." he growled at her.

Even now her main concern was the man who had tried to save her life, so it broke her heart as she heard him struggle and gasp his last breath. "See what you made me do?" Harris said as he waved the gun in front of her face.

She couldn't be bothered to argue she was too guilt stricken, she never even put up a struggle as Harris dragged her back over to the building.

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading, please leave a review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to all of you amazing readers and reviewers.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**Chapter 7**

Harris had thrown Olivia back into the small room and then left but not before fixing rope around her wrists and then fixing it to a rusty old pipe on the wall. There was no way she was getting out of this one. Even now though when she should have been trying to think of a way to escape all she could think of was the poor man who now lay dead outside thanks to her foolishness. She couldn't help but realize that she had made a deal with the devil and now she had to lay in the bed she had made.

She only glanced up as she heard the door open and saw Harris walk in. He had dumped his blood stained shirt, thanks to her busting his nose, again, and now just wore a simple black one. However it only helped to make him look more menacing. He had cleaned his nose up but she could still see a small cut on the bridge of his nose, surrounded by a faint bruise that she knew would only get darker. It gave her little satisfaction though. She would only be satisfied when she was looking at his rotting body.

She looked away but listened as he walked towards her, dragging his feet along the floor. "I'm a pretty reasonable man, but you have pissed me off more than any other whore as ever pissed me off and what really pisses me off..." he said as he grabbed her chin and turned her to face him "...is that you're hot as fuck and you're just like me. We'd be so good together." he said, the same smug smile plastered on his face.

She wanted to laugh in his face but she just didn't have the energy so instead she spat at him, hitting him right in the eye. He simply let go of her face and wiped his eye. She just stared at him, _God how she wished she could just kill him here and now_. She didn't care if she went to prison for the rest of her life for doing so either.

She was completely taken off guard as Harris smacked her across the face. A feeling she remembered all too well and one she had hoped never to feel again, not by his hand anyway. Before she even had a chance to take that in Harris had pushed her down flat on the bed and was pinning her body down with his own. His hands were all over her, snaking up and down her body and he tried to kiss her but she clamped her lips together, totally denying his tongue access.

He may have been rejected by her but e certainly wasn't about to give up. He began pulling at her clothes, tearing them form her body in peices.

"Get off me!" she screamed as loud as she could.

"I don't think so." Harris said playfully.

"Somebody help!" she yelled, hoping by some miracle someone might hear her cries.

She opened her mouth to scream again but this time Harris took the oppertunity to stick his tongue in. She almost gagged on it as he pushed it down her throat practically. She could feel his arousal against her body and it made her sick to think that if he wanted to, which he most likely did, he could penetrate her right here, right now. She knew she couldn't let that happen, she wouldn't let it happen. Using the upper half of her body she tried to push him off her. Every second of it hurt like hell but she didn't give up she kept tying. Harris finally pulled his tongue out of her mouth only to plant sloppy wet kisses over her face, lips and neck. She continued trying to push him off her until the pain became too much and she collapsed back down, crying out in pain.

Harris just remained on top of her, laughing at her failed attempt to stop him. "I should have kept you tied up in that basement, could of had a peice of this then." he said as he grabbed her between her legs.

"Get off of me! HELP!!" she screamed again.

"You can scream as loud as you want Olivia, no one's coming to help you." he said, taunting her with her fate.

He moved himself and crouched above her as he contiued pulling at her clothes till they were merely shreds of cloth covering her. He then began undoing he belt, quickly followed by unzipping his trousers. Seeing maybe her last oppertunity to stop him, she thrust her knee up and hit the target she was aiming for, Harris's manhood. He grunted and groaned in pain. He held himself and even rolled himself off her as he tried to get over the pain. Olivia quickly pushed herself up, her body hurting twice as much now, with more added injuries. Scratches from where Harris had clawed at her clothes and bruises on her lips from where he had kissed her so hard. She curled herself into the tightest ball she could one she hoped he wouldn't be able to break through.

Harris pushed himself up off the floor, his face was bright red with anger and pain. Using every bit of strenght he had he punched her right in the face, so hard her head flipped to the side, hitting the wall. She yelped in pain and straight away she could taste blood in her mouth. He grabbed her hair and forced his lips on hers, biting her bottome lip when she refused his tongue access to her mouth again. Once more she was able to taste the coppery flavour of her own blood in her mouth as blood from her lip pumped into her open mouth. Harris finally pulled away and pushed her away from him. She was finally able to spit out the blood from her mouth.

"You think that's gonna stop me, HA!" he yelled in her face. "There's more than one way to rape you Olivia and you'd be horrified at the things I would use." he spat at her.

She didn't doubt that and she certainly wasn't going to argue with him about it. He turned away and slowly staggered out, holding himself as he went. With him finally gone she sat there trying to get her breath back and her heart to stop pounding and trying not to cry the tears that so desperatley wanted to fall. This place was like a torture chamber and she just wanted out. She was exhausted and needed to sleep but she wouldn't dare close her eyes out of fear of what she would see when she opened them again, if she ever opened them again that was.

The lightbulb began to blink. She hadn't been afraid of the dark since she was two but now the thought of it going out scared the shit out of her. If that happened she wouldn't see Harris coming at her. She held her breath and prayed it would stay on, but it continued to blink as the water continued to dirp from it.

- - - - - -

Elliot was sat by Ashley's bed. He was praying she would wake up soon. He just knew she knew where Olivia was, he just wasn't sure if she would ever wake up to be able to tell him. She had after all suffered a pretty bad blow to the head. He sat there in silence just listening to the sound of the machines beeping, until his phone began to ring. He knew you were'nt supposed to answer them in hospitals but he did anyway.

"Stabler,"

"Elliot it's Don. We just found something pretty big."

"What?" Elliot asked. Behind him Fin walked in carrying two cups of coffee.

Harris called Olivia there's the start of a message but then she answered, the calls stopped there. The same number then rang her cell phone we checked it out and it belongs to Lowell."

"Can you get a trace from it?" he aksed.

"We're gonna try Elliot. So how is Ashley doing?" Cragen asked.

"Dr's say she's stable but not to expect her to wake up anytime soon. We're keeping our fingers crossed though." he said.

"As are we." Cragen replied, "Look we're gonna see if we can find anything else out. The thought of Olivia alone with him…well it isn't worth thinking about. For her sake though I hope my thoughts are wrong. l'll keep you updated." he said.

"Yea, same here." Elliot said before closing his phone over. He then just stood there looking out of the window at the rain. It was already going dark. He hated not knowing where Olivia was or if she was okay, or if she was even alive. He just prayed they would find her soon.

As he stood there staring at nothing in particular and lost in his own thoughts one of the nurses walked in. "Excuse me are you two police officers?" she asked nervously.

"Yeah. We're Detective's at the Manhattan SVU." Fin answered.

"Well we have a gun-shot patient nextdoor who is asking to talk to the police. He claims he got shot trying to help some woman at the docks. It could just be the med's he's on but he's pretty adament." she told them.

"Can we talk to him?" Elliot asked.

"Well he's still pretty weak. He had to have major surgery to save his life. We lost him a few times." she said.

"Please this is important, my partner is missing I have to know if it was her." Elliot said, practically begging the woman.

"Sir the chances..." the nurse began.

"I know," Elliot said impatiently "...but I have to check...please..." he said.

"Okay. Come on." she said, "but you have to try and keep it brief and don't let him get too excited." she warned them.

Both men quickly ran out of Ashley's room and into the one next-door.

- - - - - -

Back at the torture chamber Olivia sat there, still in the tight ball, so much so that her muscles had now locked that way and to try and move them would be excruciating. The light bulb still continued to flicker. She looked up at it just in time to see it blow, leaving her in complete darkness. She began to breathe heavily, unable to conrtol it, then like a small child who's nightlight had gone out leaving them in the dark and at risk from the monsters that came out of the dark, she began to cry, a real heartbroken and scared cry.

**TBC**

**Poor Liv!**

**Yes it's the same guy at the hospital, he was a good samaritan I couldn't let him die, not that Olivia and Harris know that yet. LOL**

**Thanks for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Diclaimer: Not mine**

**Chapter 8**

Elliot stood there waiting as the nurse checked the guys vitals. Although a quick procedure it seemed to him to be taking forever. Finally she turned around, gave him the go ahead and left. Elliot practically ran up to the bed. He looked at the man lying there, possibly the only person who would ever be able to tell him where Olivia was. Straight away the guy reached up and pulled his oxygen mask away from his face so he could talk.

"Are you the police." he asked. His voice was raspy and he spoke very quietly. It was obvious just how weak he was.

"Yes, yeah we are. The nurse said you were shot trying to help a woman?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah at the docks, where I work. She came out of one of the buildings. She was hurt." he told them.

"What did she look like?" Elliot asked, barely letting the man finish what he was saying.

"She was tall, she has shortish brown hair, she was pretty. She was in pain, she couldn't walk properly and her hands, they were tied together."

"Did she tell you what her name was? Did she tell you who had hurt her?" he asked.

The man was clearly becoming quite distressed. "El cool it." Fin warned him as he took a step forward.

"The person who shot you, did you see him?" Elliot asked.

The man shook his head.

"After he shot you…" Fin began to say, knowing it was a question Elliot wouldn't be able to ask, "…did he shoot her?" he asked.

The man shook his head. "No I don't think so anyway, he took her back inside. She was beat up pretty bad. I hope she's okay. She held her hand on my back, she was tyring to save my life when she could have just got up and ran…God I hope she's okay." The man said.

Elliot just smiled, he knew it was Olivia even more now. "Sir can you tell us exactly where you found her?" Elliot finally asked.

- - - - - -

Olivia lay on the small bed still. She was freezing and her whole body felt numb, which in a way she was grateful for because it meant it didn't hurt as much. It was still dark in the room, but her eyes had adjusted slightly, but she didn't know if that were a good thing or a bad thing because it meant that she could see the shadows moving in the room. Shadows that she wasn't sure even existsed, her head was telling her it was just her imagination but either way it scared the shit out of her. She kept closing her eyes but then she saw Harris, so she opened them back up.

As she lay there, practically naked and lost in her own head something heavy fell on her thigh. She screamed and quickly curled herself up again, she was so confused that all she could do was sit there and cry and scream.

"Somebody help me! Please somebody…anybody!" she cried.

The room suddenly lit up as Harris ran in, having heard his prisoner screaming. He ran over to the bed and flicked a big rat off the end of it. Olivia felt sick, she had seen rats before in her life but they still knocked her sick.

Harris began tugging at the ropes till they fell apart, he then pulled her off the bed, half dragging half carrying her out of the room. She didn't even bother to argue about it, anywhere was better than in there. Harris continued to drag her through the damp building all the way to a steep set of stairs, at which he threw her over his shoulder and carried her up. Her body was still pretty numb so no matter how hard she tried to punch his back it wasn't hard enough. Finally he walked into a room with her and threw her down smack on the floor.

Her head hit the hard cold floor and it sent her dizzy and she was sure that this was what was meant by seeing stars. She was actually waiting for Harris to drop down on top of her and rape her in this new room he had brought her to, if he did she knew she wouldn't stand a chance, she just had no fight left in her whatsoever.

To her surprise though he walked away from her and sat down in a chair as he just watched her. She pushed herself up and even more to her surprise he threw her a blanket in which to cover up with. She happily excepted it and wrapped it around herself, instantly enjoying the warmth it provided her with. She was covered in brusies, dirt and dried blood, _how could anyone possibly find that attractive_ she wondered to herself.

She couldn't help but wonder what his plan was for her now and when she thought about it she wasn't sure if she even wanted to know. Suddenly he got up and slowly walked over to her before he began circling her. She felt like he were a lion circling his kill. Part of her just wanted to scream get on with it.

Harris reached down and grabbed her arm, pinching it hard as he pulled her up. With him dragging her about she was unable to keep hold of the blanket so it fell to the floor once again leaving her exposed to the cold. Not for the first time Harris slammed her into the wall. She let out a small whimper, her body was battered and bruised to a pulp so even the slightest thing hurt it.

Harris pressed his body against hers as he kissed her mouth adding painful pressure to her bruised and cut lips. She wanted to scream but that would give him the opportunity to stick his tongue in her mouth. "How you want it?" he asked her.

She didn't bother answering him but she tried with all her might to push away from the wall but Harris grabbed her shoulder and slammed her back against the wall. Her shoulder blades felt like they were going to explode. "This the only way you can control a woman, if she's half unconscious?" she said, purposely mocking him. Being kind and sweet wasn't going to save her from a rape now anyway.

Harris just scoffed. "Just doing it the way you prefer it baby." he said before using the back of his hand to hit her across the face, knocking her to the floor. He skipped on the spot so he could get more force behind his leg as he kicked her in the stomach. "Stop!" she screamed.

Her body honestly couldn't take another beating. Harris crouched down next to her. "Not got the balls to take a little slap and a kick?" he said taking his turn to mock her.

"My balls are bigger than yours ass-hole" she spat at him.

He grabbed her shoulders again and lay her down flat on the floor and quickly climbed on top of her. He forced her legs open with his and then knelt on them to keep them that way. His wieght on her body was absolutely crushing her but she was now pinned and she wasn't going anywhere. All she could do was scream. "HELP! Please someone help!" she bellowed at the top of her lungs.

Her cries just resulted in another slap from Harris, again arcoss her face and she felt a trickle of blood coming from her nose. She just began to cry, not from the pain but just from the whole situation. She couldn't help but think that after he had finished raping her Harris would kill her and she knew he would never get tierd of raping her, he'd rape her to death. It seemed so ironic to be conceived from a rape and then ultimately die from one too. She didn't want to lie there and except her fate so she continued to struggle only causing herself more pain.

"You have no idea how long I've waited to do this." Harris said to her right before he shifted himself ontop of her and moved to kiss her again. Suddenly the room was filled by a deafening bang. Olivia shut her eyes and didn't want to open them again. She felt pain all over like no pain she had ever felt before. She forced herself to open her eyes then suddenly the pain was fading. She couldn't help but wonder if she was dying and this was why the pain from a second ago was fading.

As she looked around she saw Elliot, he was leaning over her, his crystal blue eyes looking into her chocolate pools. Everything was silent, she couldn't hear what he was saying to her but she could see his lips moving. Then there was Fin and Munch, then warmth as a blanket was placed over her. Everything seemed so blurry. Dead silent and blurry.

Suddenly there was a bright light being shone into her eyes, first her right, then her left. She tried to move her arm to push the light away but it wouldn't move. She felt someone hold it, a hand she had felt hold her own before. Then she realised she wasn't dying or dreaming she was being rescued.

"Olivia." A blurrly voice said. "Olivia talk to me." The voice said again, slowly it was becoming clearer to her. "Liv honey, say something, say anything." It said again, this time she understood it perfect and knew who it was.

"El…" she said.

Suddenly all sound came flooding back, so much so she felt it would deafen her. She could hear a medic talking to her but she ignored her. She could hear Munch and Fin talking but she heard someone screaming and cursing. She turned her head and saw Harris lying on the floor, a medic was helping him and she realized the bang had been a gunshot but she hadn't been hit, he had.

He was looking back at her with such hate in his eyes. She didn't want to have to look at him anymore so she turned her head again and saw Elliot. He was lying down too, on the floor next to her, looking right at her. His soft hands brushed her bruised face and it didn't hurt her a bit. If anything his touch only made her feel better, the pain was beginning to drift. Finally it went and all things went black.

"The sedatives working. It should hold out till we can get some pain killers into her and the Dr's can fix her up." The medic told Elliot as he stared at her. He looked so lost and worried about her. The medics quickly loaded her onto a board before they and the guys grabbed part of it and lifted it up.

"Lets do this slowly and easy guys, we don't know what injuries she could have sustained to her back." she continued.

Slowly and easily they all carried her out. Elliot just prayed now they had got to her in time. He knew some wounds would heal and he also knew others wouldn't others like the kind he knew Harris could have left her with already.

**TBC**

**Yay she was found, but this story aint over with yet. Olivia has to recover and the team still have a perp to find, the one abducting and selling woman…**

**Thanks for reading, please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for all the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: They're not mine.**

**Chapter 9**

The guys all sat in the hospital waiting room, waiting to hear about how Olivia was. Since arriving there Casey, Melinda and Huang had all turned up to see how she was doing. After more than two hours waiting a nurse finally walked over to them. Every single one of them got up and looked at her. There was no give away expressions on her face so they didn't know whether to panic or not.

"How is she?" Cragen quickly asked.

"Are you family?" the nurse asked.

"We all work with her." Casey told her, tears in her eyes and her voice shaky as she waited to hear news of her best friend.

"Are any of you her family?" the nurse asked.

"We're all her family." Fin told the nurse. "Please how is she?" he asked.

The nurse nodded accepting the closeness of the group before she began. "She's got some pretty bad injuries. Your guy gave her a real good going over; broken ribs, cracked ribs, we had to stitch up a cut on her head, she has multiple bruises and scratches all over her body and we suspect her shoulder may have been dislocated. We sent her up to x-ray for a scan." she told them.

They all just looked at her. They all had guessed she'd been through a lot. Just seeing her at the docks told them that much. "Is she going to be okay?" Elliot asked.

"She's pretty lucky to be alive, she was extremely dehydrated. We're giving her liquids. We want to keep her in for a few days to check she's healing okay. Plus she need's to be on painkillers, possibly for the next few months." she informed them.

"She's that bad?" Munch asked.

"Like I said she's lucky to be alive." she said again.

"Can we see her?" Huang asked.

"Maybe one at a time. She should be back anytime." she said before she walked away.

There was no discussion necessary, Elliot was going in first. He quickly ran after the nurse as she led him into what was to be Olivia's room. It was just a little further down the corridor form where the others all waited. "She should only be 5 minutes." the nurse told him as she went to walk out.

Elliot quickly grabbed her arm and stopped her. "Was she…I mean did you…was there a rape exam?" he asked, not sure he wanted to know.

"You her boyfriend?" the nurse asked, honestly she had expected one of the women to come in first.

"She's my partner…work partner." Elliot told her.

"Oh. Well from the physical state of her when she came in we thought it best, however we found no traces of anything. There is some bruising however on her thighs consistent with having someone pin her down. We found some more bruising in that area so…our tests aren't one hundred percent conclusive yet. Maybe you could ask her about it?" the nurse said with a reassuring smile.

"Yeah," Elliot said. Pigs would fly before she told him the truth. The nurse was about to leave when nurses pushed Olivia into the room in a wheelchair.

"El?" she said, happy to see him, but hating looking so battered in front of him.

The nurses helped her into the bed before checking the machines then leaving the two of them alone. Neither spoke for a moment making it very awkward.

"How are you feeling?" Elliot asked, suddenly thinking how stupid a question it was, she looked like hell, but still as amazing to him as ever, if not more so. He knew she was a fighter and that thought suddenly gave him the confidence to walk over to the bed and climb on it next to her. He put his arm around her shoulder and let her rest her head on him.

He couldn't help but notice her arm in a sling. "So is it dislocated then?" he asked her.

"No it's just badly bruised." she told him, like the excruciating pain it was causing her was nothing. "Where are the others?" she asked.

"They're here." he replied quickly not allowing her to change the subject like he knew she were trying. "How's your head feeling?" he asked.

"Better." she answered truthfully. Now she could rest it on his warm chest it did feel much better.

He just nodded. He didn't want to have to ask his next question, but he knew he had too. He was about to speak, when she did.

"Where's Harris?" she asked.

"Liv what did he do to you?" Elliot asked her, not ignoring her question but needing his own answers first.

Olivia suddenly pushed away from him, the closeness suddenly too much for her. As she tried to scoot away from him he realized and so quickly jumped off the bed and stood next to it. "Olivia did he rape you?" he asked flatly, but if he didn't ask her now he never would.

"No." she said.

"Liv the nurses they found…" he began

"El they found nothing. Harris did not rape me." she said, it was half the truth.

Elliot just scoffed, he had known she wouldn't answer him. "Liv it's alright if…" he tried to say.

"How's Ashley?" she asked. "Is she here?" she asked, hoping Harris had kept his word.

"Yeah Liv she's here, but she's not doing too well. The Doctors, they don't think that she's gonna wake up." he told her.

Olivia looked at him for a second, not wanting to believe his words. Harris was supposed to get her help, that was the deal. She began shaking her head as she blinked away tears. Elliot could see this was hard for her.

"Liv…" he said as he stepped closer to her.

"El I'm tired. I just want to go to sleep." She said, she couldn't even look at him.

He just nodded and walked out he wanted to say something but what was there to say really. He knew she wouldn't believe him if he told her it wasn't her fault, which it most definitely wasn't and he also knew she wouldn't want to hear the _'we can't save everybody'_ speech. Instead he just went to find the others.

- - - - - -

Olivia had been told to stay in bed. The Dr's had told her she needed complete bed rest and had to stay in for a few days so they could monitor her. To Olivia though that meant feel free to get up and go whenever you want. Thankfully, and most likely thanks to Casey, there was a bag of her clotes in her room. She had woke up to find the bag sitting on the chair. The guys were all too familiar with how uncomfortable hospital gowns were. In it there were some sweatpants as well as a tank top and even a pair of trainers so she wasted no time in changing into them. She wasn't staying in this room or in this bed another minute. An NYPD sweater had also been shoved in the bag so she threw that on as well before tucking her arm into the pocket on the front of it. It was better than a big blue sling. She threw the bag over her other shoulder and then walked out.

There was one more thing she needed to do before she left the hospital. Finally she came upon the room she had been looking for. There lying in a huge bed was Ashley. The bed made her look tiny, so innocent and vulnerable. Next to her bed was Ricky, in a wheelchair. Olivia couldn't help but notice the small bandaged stump where his leg used to be. She knocked on the door, causing him to look up. Straight away he looked back down as she walked in.

She stood at the foot of Ashley's bed and just looked at her. She just looked like she was sleeping. The Dr's had fixed and cleaned her up some and she looked almost as good as new.

"They had to drill holes into her skull to try and relieve some of the pressure." Ricky told her.

"What else are they going to do?" she asked him, her voice croaky as she tried not to cry.

"Nothing." he said as he looked at her. "There isn't anything else they can do. Her brains just too badly damaged." he said trying now not to choke on his own tears. "That son-uv-a-bitch killed my sister, he ruined Ashley's life and now he's killed her. Look at me, I have lost my only family, what do I have left to live for?" he asked Olivia.

She wiped away the tears that insisted on falling. She had no answers for him. None that could make things better anyway. "I promise you that I will make sure Lowell Harris pays for what he has done." she said.

"It doesn't matter," Ricky said as his tears now fell freely. "It won't bring Riza or Ashley back. So what does it matter." he said coldly.

Olivia just looked at him, then turned to look at Ashley. She was so young and what life she had lived had been full of abuse and pain. She couldn't help but think about just how alike she and Ashley were in some ways. There was just one difference. "Ashley knew how much you and Riza loved her. So if there's one thing that will make you feel better somehow, let it be that. Know that of all the things in Ashley's life you and her mother were the best and the most important." she said.

Ricky looked at her, hearing her words and they did in someway help him. He managed a tiny crooked smile and nodded his head at her. Olivia nodded back before turning to leave.

- - - - - -

All she wanted to do now was to sit in a corner and cry and she was going home to do just that, that was until she heard his voice again.

"My god-damn shoulder is killing me you think I could get some painkillers anytime soon!" he yelled.

Olivia turned and watched a nurse walk out of another room, one were two officers stood outside. There was one more thing she had to do now.

Lowell Harris lay in a bed his wrist was cuffed to the railing and he lay with his head back looking up at the ceiling. "Comfortable?" He heard.

He looked down to see Olivia standing at the foot of his bed. He just laughed. "Walking so soon?" he asked her sarcastically.

"Yea guess you can't even beat a woman properly ha?" she said mocking him, she loved to do it so much.

"You're no woman, you're just some pathetic whore." he said.

"Oh so you can't even beat a pathetic whore properly?" she asked, again mocking him.

"Shut-up." he said.

She walked closer to him with a confident smile splashed on her face, she wasn't scared of him, he was a coward. "You like controlling women. You think that you can do whatever you want to them because they aren't always strong enough to fight back," she said.

He just smiled at her. "Go on," he said.

"You're going to jail." she told him.

"Please all they can do me for is assaulting a cop." he said.

"Raping a cop," she reminded him. "Not to mention murder." she added.

"I didn't murder you sweetheart." he said with his smug smile.

"You murdered Ashley Tyler. Her life support machine was just turned off. She died. Now you're going down for her murder." she told him.

Finally his smile was gone and he knew just how bad things were going to get for him.

"The guys at Attickers are gonna love your sorry ass. Get ready to be their bitch Harris. You're going away for a long long time." she said, this time she wore the smug satisfied smile.

He grabbed a handful of her shirt and pulled her towards him, she didn't even flinch. It just made her smile more, his last final pathetic attempt to intimidate her. "You better fix this or I swear I will make your life miserable." he said.

Using a new found strength she pulled her shirt out of his grasp and stepped back. "Good luck with that?" she said knowing full will there was nothing he was going to do to her or any other woman from now on. She picked her bag up again and began walking towards the door.

"Get back here you bitch. I'll get you!" he yelled after her as he tried pointlssly to free his arm from the cuffs.

Olivia just walked out, ignoring him. She felt nowhere near as confident or strong as she had just acted in there. Now she really was going home to be alone.

**TBC**

**Poor Ashley, it killed me to do it.**

**Thanks for reading. As usual please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Still not mine, not that that's much of a surprise.**

**Chapter 10**

Although not much progress had been made on the case of the missing woman, two more women had been reported missing, one a single mother of two and the other a local school teacher. Munch and Fin had set up a board that now displayed all the missing women's pictures as well as when they were taken, how they were took and then general details about them, but still there was nothing that related all the victims.

As Fin and Munch presented their findings to a squad room full of detectives and officers, Olivia walked in. She quickly went over to hang her jacket up, all the while listening to Munch and Fin who carried on even though they were stumped to see her back at work after only one day off. Elliot quietly got up and walked over to her.

"What have we got?" Olivia whispered to him.

"Two more missing women," he whispered back. "What are you doing here?" he asked her flatly.

"I work here Elliot, remember?" she said as she tried to brush past him.

He quickly slammed his hand on the wall to stop her from getting past, gaining some much unwanted attention. "Come on guys lets focus." Munch said taking the attention back before carrying on.

"You shouldn't be here." Elliot said, scolding her.

"Will you please lower your voice." she warned him.

"Then tell me why you're here?" he said.

"Oh so it's okay for you to work after something happens to fuck your life up, but it's not for me?" she spat back at him.

Cragen quickly walked over to them, grabbing Elliot's arm and placing his hand on Olivia's back as he led them to his office, closing the door behind them. Olivia and Elliot both just look pissed off at each other.

"She shouldn't be here yet" he said to neither her nor Cragen.

"Elliot I still have a job to do." Olivia reminded him.

"You should still be in the hospital." he yelled.

"Oh like you always do what they tell you at hospitals?"

"This isn't about me Olivia!"

"NO your right it isn't and it has nothing to do with you whether I work or not!" she yelled.

"Can you two both lay off for a second!" Cragen yelled above them, "First off, Elliot, she's right you don't get to say whether or not she works. I do." he reminded him.

"But…" Elliot began.

"Shut –up Stabler!"

Olivia couldn't help but smile, she hated when Elliot acted this way so found it very satisfying when he was then pushed off the high horse he had voluntarily climbed up on.

"Secondly, he is right Olivia you should be in hospital still or at least at home." Cragen said.

"Captain if I sit at home then I will never get better, each time another woman is snatched from her home I will feel guilty for not doing my job and trying to find the creep who is doing this." she said confidently, "Please Capt. I've got enough shit on my shoulders I don't need anymore by sitting at home and letting this guy continue what he is doing all because Lowell Harris beat me up a little..."

"A little?" Elliot scoffed in disbelief.

"Please." she begged Cragen and ignoring her partner.

Cragen couldn't refuse her pleas. After all she had a point they needed as many people on this case as they could get. "Fine but you take a back seat on this for a while. No heroics do you understand?" he said clearly and firmly.

"Absolutely sir." she said.

"Good now go catch up with Munch and Fin." he told them.

Elliot just huffed and stormed out. Olivia slowly followed him, slightly more graceful.

"Oh and Olivia," Cragen said making her turn around. "It's good to have you back." he said.

She just smiled at him then walked out to sit at her desk as Munch and Fin filled her in.

- - - - - -

It hadn't even got to halfway through the shift when a call came in about another missing woman. The four detectives all went to the woman's apartment where they met up with CSU who had already began finding what they could. All four of them expected to hear the usual on this case _'we got nothing'_ instead O'Halloran ran upto them with a beaming smile.

"You found something" Munch asked hopeful for once on this case.

"Yup. We got two sets of prints and hairs and even two blood samples. Neighbours say that the woman who lives here is into kick-boxing so we're hoping maybe she attacked her attacker and that one of the blood samples is from them. Hopefully neither belong to her and we may find that we have two perps." he said excitedly.

"Good work." Fin said.

"About time we got a lead on this thing." Olivia said.

"Yeah, I hope he's right about the two perps." Munch said.

"Why's that?" Olivia asked.

"Because otherwise one of those blood samples could belong to our missing vic." Munch said.

"Lets split up, talk to as many people as we can. Lets see if any of them heard anything." Fin suggested.

Olivia and the others nodded in approval.

"Okay you two take the floors below," Fin said to Olivia and Elliot, "And we'll go upstairs. Meet you back here," Fin said as he took charge.

- - - - - -

El and Liv had gone through one floor already and had pretty much nothing to tell for it. Just some _'we heard bangs'_ and _'she's a lovely girl, always kept herself to herself'_ but nothing that really helped.

After another hour and a half asking more people did they hear anything and getting nothing else useful they began making their way back to the vic's apartment. The lift in the building was conveniently broken which meant they had to take the stairs. Each one was absolute agony for Olivia but she didn't dare complain once because she didn't want to hear Elliot say '_I told you so'_.

He was now a full flight of stairs above her and she was really starting to struggle. Elliot leaned over the rail and shouted down to her. "Ill send a cab to pick you up when I get there." he joked.

"Screw you!" she yelled up to him, totally out of breath. She was becoming light-headed, really light-headed.

Elliot suddenly heard a smack he looked over and saw her lying on the steps, he spun around on his heels and ran back down to her, jumping off and missing steps as he went until he finally got to her. She had already began trying to push herself up but Elliot quickly but gently pulled her to her feet. "Liv, Liv honey you okay?" he asked as he held her in one arm and lifted her chin up so he could see her face. "Liv are you alright?" he asked again.

She rested her head on his shoulder as she waited for it to stop spinning. Elliot continued holding her, resting one hand lightly on her head to support it. "I'm fine." she told him.

"Come on." he said as he began helping her slowly up the stairs.

"El please don't tell Cragen, I really don't want to be thrown off this case. If I have to sit at home all day and night I'll go crazy." she confessed.

"I won't tell him if you promise to take it easy and let me take the lead?"

"Deal." she said, suddenly remembering the last deal she had made.

"Lets get back up there." he said as he continued to support her.

**TBC**

**I'll be updating as soon as possible.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: They DO belong to me….Not really, I'm just dreaming. LOL!**

**This is quite a long chapter, just to warn you.**

**Chapter 11**

'_Keep running Sam, don't stop. Keep moving!' _Samantha Ellis had never had to will herself on so much, but right now she was tired, hurt, broken and humiliated. She ran away from the dirty motel as fast as she could. There was no way in hell she was going to stop. She needed help and soon. She had no idea how long it was going to be until someone was coming after her. She thanked God her parents had pushed her into kick boxing it was the one thing that may have ultimately saved her life right now.

She ran on as quickly as she possibly could, never once stopping to look back.

- - - - - -

Back at the SVU the detectives were up and ready for a new day. Olivia had been the first to get there, but really she had cheated because she had spent the night in the cribs. She really didn't want to be home alone right now. Elliot was the last to walk in, carrying a tray with five coffees on it.

Munch and Fin quickly got up to collect their coffees and Cragen, who upon smelling the strong brew, came out of his office to get a cup. Elliot put the tray down on Olivia's desk and then took his cup. Leaving Olivia's there. The rest of the guys went back to work. Olivia was already going through her paperwork something Elliot guessed she had been doing for a while.

"I tried calling your place last night." he said quietly so as not to attract any attention from the others.

Olivia looked up at him. He was busy adding sugar to his drink, even though he stared directly at her she could feel his eyes on her and it made her very uneasy.

"I stayed here last night." she told him truthfully.

"Liv I took you home." he pointed out.

"Yeah and I came back." she told him matter-of-factly.

"Why?" What's wrong with your place?" he asked.

"Nothing Elliot," she exclaimed, becoming slightly bored by his interrogation. "I just didn't want to be there is all." she said as she took a swig of her coffee and then returned to her paperwork.

"Are you scared to be there?" he asked, still being quiet so as not to attract attention.

"Elliot, just leave me alone!" she said as she stood up and stormed off almost knocking Casey over as she passed her.

"What did I miss?" Casey asked.

Elliot just huffed but smiled at her as he walked past. Going to find his partner who he knew had headed off towards the roof.

When he finally got there he saw her leaning against the wall, looking over the edge, her hair getting blown by the icy cold breeze. Slowly he walked up to her. He knew she probably wanted some time by herself but he also knew the best thing for her was to not be alone. He got up to her and mimicked her position, _leaning on the wall, looking over._

He could see the tracks of her tears as well as the ones welling up her eyes, waiting to fall. "If you've followed me up here to interrogate me some more then you've wasted your time." she quickly told him.

"I haven't." he said simply.

She just nodded, she didn't believe him. She guessed the tears that she just couldn't seem to hold in had put him on a bit of a guilt trip.

"It's freezing up here." he said.

Again she just nodded. The cold was doing her injuries no favors whatsoever. Seeing she was in fact cold Elliot stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her, holding her body close to his. Straight away she felt warmer. She had thought the next time a man, any man, touched her she would freak out, the thought of it alone was enough to make her want to run and hide but as Elliot held her she had to admit she felt safer than she had ever felt in her whole life.

She was the loneliest person she knew, she had no one. She didn't even have a cat to go home to and cry to and tell all her problems to. She couldn't even remember if she had a plant. She really did have no one. If Harris had have killed her she wondered would anyone really care, she wondered if there would be anyone who would mourn her, really mourn her. He answer was no. And as the realization of that hit her she burst into tears, quickly covering her face with her hands.

Immediately Elliot gently turned her round so they were face to face and he held her close again, just allowing her to cry against his chest. When he thought about it, really thought about it he realized he had never actually seen her cry like this. He could see just how much she had bottled things up and now it was all overflowing and all the emotions that she usually kept so well hidden and under control were now betraying her.

As he stood there he lovingly stroked her hair and rubbed her back, trying to soothe her. He knew how hard this must be for her because she never cried like this, certainly not in front of anyone anyway. The more she cried the more he realized he hated hearing it. He hated the thought of her in pain like this and as he remembered just what was making her hurt like this he became very angry. He wanted Lowell Harris dead for what he had done to her, and he guessed there were things he still didn't know about, for all those reasons he wanted to be the one to kill him.

Slowly Olivia began to stop crying. She wrapped her arms tighter around Elliot. She wasn't ready to be separated just yet. She didn't want to have to feel alone. She suddenly felt Elliot's soft, warm hand on her face as it gently caressed her bruised cheek. His touch was as soft as a feather and just made her want to melt.

She pulled back a little and looked up at his face, she needed to see his eyes, his gentle baby blues made her knees go weak but she just loved gazing into them. When her eyes met his she suddenly didn't want to ever have to look away, she didn't even want to have to blink, yet as his face moved closer to hers she found her eyes closing. Finally they were shut but she felt something else, his warm lips on hers.

Part of her wanted to stay that way forever, part of Elliot wanted to stay that way forever too but something made him pull back. They both just looked at each other for a moment before Elliot could resist it no longer and he kissed her again. This time she opened her mouth and let his tongue massage hers. His kisses felt amazing. His hands that were now tangled in her hair and the other resting on the small of her back made her feel safe and the way he touched her made her feel so loved she could have cried. All of a sudden however it, well something didn't feel right and she pulled away, pushing herself right out of his arms.

"Liv I'm sorry I shouldn't have…" he began to say.

"No El it wasn't you it was…" she began.

"Hey you two," Munch shouted as he almost fell out of the door. "Hurry up and get back down here. We got the best break through ever in this case." he told them before quickly disappearing back inside.

Elliot and Olivia both looked at each other, they knew they would eventually have to talk about this but right now other things were more important.

- - - - - -

They both walked into the interview room, where they had been directed too by an officer, and straight away they both noticed the woman sitting there. She was pale and looked like she had been dragged through a hedge backwards. She was pretty beaten up but underneath all that it was obvious she was quite a beauty.

"This is Samantha Ellis." Cragen informed them.

They both knew who she was, the kick boxer who had been taken from her apartment. They were both completely amazed to see her, _alive anyway_.

"Samantha, I'm detective Benson. Is it okay if I ask you a few questions?" Olviia asked.

Samantha just nodded.

Olivia gave her a reassuring smile before she began, "Samantha can you tell us what happened?" she asked as she sat down opposite her. There was already a pen and paper on the table so straight away she was ready to make notes.

"I was in my apartment and I was about to get in the shower. I had just got back from my morning kick boxing lesson. There was a knock on the door and when I went to open it he said he was there to check the gas. I let him in and when I had my back turned he put a cloth over my mouth. I struggled and got free. I hit him in the face and then ran. I was dizzy though, I think he used that drug…?" she began.

"Chloroform," Elliot said.

She just nodded then continued "He chased after me and I managed to hit him again but I fell over, my head felt really dizzy and heavy. My whole body felt heavy. I don't remember anything after that till I woke up."

"Where were you when you woke up?" Olivia asked.

"That was the really freaky part. I was in some room. They hung a piece of card with a number on it around my neck. It wasn't just me though, there were more women there. We were made to stand on a block one at a time while some guy auctioned us off."

"Did someone buy you?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah, it was some old guy. I recognized him. He's a big voice you know, well known I mean. He works with the mayor and stuff, I think. Collins…something Collins I think he's called." she told them before she was unable to continue and broke into tears.

Olivia quickly got up and walked round to the woman. She crouched down in front of her and placed her hand over hers. "I promise you, we'll get him for this." she said to her.

The woman turned to face her before throwing her arms around Olivia as she continued to cry. Olivia supportively rubbed her back as she forced her own tears to stay in.

- - - - - -

"Jacob Collins," Munch said as he underlined the picture of him.

They had finished the interview with Samantha who was now at hospital with Olivia whilst she got checked out and unfortunately had to have a rape exam. Munch was now holding another meeting to fill everyone else in on the progress they were finally making on the case.

"Samantha Ellis is the only reliable witness we have on this case. She isn't sure where she was held and sold but she said she heard trains. Detective's Benson and Stabler are going to pick up Collins after they leave the hospital. One way or another we're going to make that son-of-a-bitch talk." Munch continued.

"We know that after Collins bought Miss Ellis he took her to a motel where he then raped her." Fin said. "Let's try and find these women before more of them suffer the same fate as Miss Ellis."

- - - - - -

Olivia and Elliot were at the hospital. Coincidentally it was the same hospital that Olivia had been brought to and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't relax. They were now on their way out and Olivia was almost sprinting to the door. She wanted to go pick up Collins but more than anything she wanted out of this hospital.

Finally outside and out of the hospital she calmed down slightly.

- - - - - -

It wasn't long till they got to where they would be picking up Collins. They both walked into the building and were instantly stopped by a huge security guard and a little woman who they guessed to be the secretary.

They both took out their badges. "Detectives Benson and Stabler we're here to see Jacob Collins." Olivia said.

"He's in his office but he's in a meeting right now." the woman said, clearly lying.

"He won't mind if we barge in. He was probably expecting us anyway." Olivia said as she and Elliot barged past the woman and the security guard.

They walked straight into Collins office without even knocking. As they did he stood up behind his desk. He glanced quickly at Elliot but then took more time looking over Olivia. He was all alone in the room and was sat eating a huge sandwich.

"I hate to be the one to point it out to you Mr. Collins but no ones turned up for the meeting." Olivia said sarcastically.

"What is this?" he asked looking at Elliot.

He was a short man and fairly well built. He had grey hair and to some extent he reminded Elliot of the little old man from Monopoly. "How did you get the nasty gash on your head Mr. Collins?" Elliot asked him, noticing the small wound that was hidden not so well among his grey hair.

"I fell." he lied.

"Sure you did." Olivia said as she walked around to him. She had her cuffs ready. She grabbed one of his arms and slapped the cuff around his wrist before roughly grabbing his other and cuffing that one too. "Jacob Collins you're under arrest for the rape of Samantha Collins…" Olivia began.

"This is ridiculous. You can't do this. I want my lawyer." he yelled.

"You have the right to remain silent…" she continued as she dragged him out.

Elliot just watched her. He was seeing something come out in her that scared him. She was starting to play super cop and that could only end in one way and it wasn't good.

- - - - - -

Elliot and Olivia had spent hours questioning Collins and they had even done a line up in which Samantha picked him out and even the motel manager who had seen him with her on the night of her rape picked him out.

"You were seen at the motel with her!" Elliot reminded him, again.

"Why don't you just stop the bullshit and tell us where it is that these women are being sold." Olivia said firmly.

"I have nothing to say to you." he told her, never looking her in the eye.

This was the second time he had said this to her. Except to 'check her out' he had barely looked at her, and when he did it was obvious what was on his mind.

"Yes you do you son-of-a-bitch!" she spat at him as she grabbed his chin and turned his face so he was looking at her, "Tell me where those women are and where they are being sold or I swear to God I will make sure everyone will know what you did and I don't give a shit what happens to me because of it. Where are they!" she yelled.

"You can't talk to me and you certainly can't threaten me young lady." he said smugly a she pulled his chin out of her grasp.

She wanted to rip his smug face off. "Do you know what they do to rapists in prison? Not to mention half the people in the prison you're going to are there partly due to you. I would really start talking or else you are going to be sharing a cell with a guy named Duke and you do not want to know why he is in there believe me and if you don't start talking I will personally escort you to that cell." she said before smiling smugly at him.

Collins looked at her. He knew just how much the prisoners could make his life a misery. "I want a deal." he said, "I'll tell you where they are and where they are being sold, but I want protection." he said.

Olivia just looked at him. Finally she was going to find where they were.

"The only way you'll get in there though is if you have something to sell." he said.

The wheels in her head began turning. _They sold women at this black market and the SVU had the perfect one to sell, _**her**_._

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for all the reviews. They're always greatly appreciated.**

**Sorry it's taken me a while to post this, I've just been mega busy at the moment. Anyway here it is. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Chapter 12**

"Captain you can't be serious?" Elliot questioned as he followed behind as Cragen _tried_ to walk away from him.

Olivia trailed behind the both of them, just listening, waiting to get her word in. '_Why did Elliot always think her plans were just crazy ideas?' _she wondered_. _"Elliot if selling me means we get into the market then I am happy to do it." Olivia said as she stepped into Cragen's office behind the other two men.

Cragen shut the door, went and sat down at his desk and just watched as the two of them argued it out in front of him. It wasn't like he could get his word in anyway; they just wouldn't give him the chance.

"You're not even up to full strength." Elliot said.

"So we're supposed to just sit back and let more women be sold into God knows what situation whilst I just take my time to recover?" Olivia said sarcastically. "Not going to happen Elliot!" she concluded.

Elliot walked over to Cragen's desk and placed his hands on it as he spoke directly to him. "This is a bad plan." he said slowly, emphasizing every last word.

"Why because it wasn't you who came up with it?" Olivia asked him.

"Oh grow up." he said to her, turning so they were now right in each other's faces as they argued.

Cragen couldn't help but think they were close enough to kiss if they wanted to. The chemistry between them was_ sooo_ obvious, even to him, so he knew exactly why Elliot was protesting so much against Olivia putting herself in harms way. _After all she had done that enough recently_.

"You're the one who needs to grow up. You hate the thought of not being the one on the front line, admit it."

"You never minded staying behind me before."

"What? Please Elliot why don't you and your ego take a walk outside to cool off!"

Cragen got up from his desk and walked around them. They were so busy arguing they never saw him. They just heard the door slam. They both looked at their Captain, he now had a smile on his face; _he had got their attention_.

"May I speak? In fact I'm the boss so I am gonna speak and you two _are_ gonna shut up and listen." he said firmly. "Elliot you and Olivia are going undercover. You're going to be selling her. You bought her a while ago and you're bored of her now." he began.

"Can I really sell her because what you just said is the truth?"

"What are you 12?" Olivia asked annoyed by his childlike behaviour.

"Fin and Casey are going in with you." Cragen shouted over them, "He's gonna be selling her. I want as many of you in there as I can but we can't afford to be spotted. Fit in. Mingle. Find out what you can. We'll only get one chance at this." he told them. "Now get out and come up with an air tight profile." he said to them as he held the door open, not prepared to listen to another second of their arguing.

- - - - - -

"This is the worst plan in the history of all plans." Elliot thought out loud.

"Tell me about it." Fin said over his radio. "You two ready?" he asked.

Elliot turned around and looked at Olivia, she had her hands tied together in front of her and her clothes, a white short sleeved t-shirt and a black pair of pant, were torn and dirty. Her hair was ruffled and she wore hardly any make up, thanks to which showed off every single one of her bruises. A reminder of what had happened to her and one Elliot hated.

"As ready as I'm ever gonna be." he told Fin. "You?" he asked.

Fin looked at Casey. She wore a pale blue shirt and torn grey pants. She looked like she had just come from the office, which she had, but her outfit made her look taller and even more sophisticated. She too had her hands tied in front of her. "Just one last thing," Fin said before walking over to her.

He placed his hand on top of her head and ruffled up all her hair. "Now we're ready." he told Elliot.

"Like you really needed to add that final touch?" Casey said, slightly annoyed. It would take her all night to brush those knots out.

- - - - - -

Inside the market Munch wandered around purposely taking his time to look at every single woman there. He was actually trying to see if he could spot any of the women already missing. What amazed him the most was he did see them, most of them. He could only guess they had been used up by one creep and were now being traded in for a "newer" model. He couldn't help but think every woman here was stunning, even looking like hell they were all still obvious beauties. _Olivia and Casey were going to fit right in_…and that actually scared him.

He continued looking around and saw his partner dragging Casey behind him. The look of shock and horror on her face was in no way put on. This place was enough to amaze God.

The old subways, where they had been told to come to, were dark, damp and noisy. Every time a train passed through a neighbouring tunnel the place shook and it became almost deafening. It was freezing here too; however the rats swarming the place didn't seem to mind.

The lighting was dull and some of the light came from metal bins that had men stood around them throwing in rubbish and what ever else they could find. The small fires offered no heat however. The place was just too big.

They had gotten into the tunnel via an old "out of use" fire door. Indeed it was out of use but only to those who didn't know any better. There was also always someone standing on the inside of it, ready to stop any unwanted visitors. Like the police.

As Elliot wandered around he held onto the crook of Olivia's arm, maybe a little tighter than he should, he looked too protective of her really but luckily no one paid any attention to him, just her, as was the situation with Fin and Casey.

This place was filled with the biggest creeps around the only thing they paid attention to were the women. They were all just searching around for the best looking one, or the youngest one or what ever type it was they wanted. Short tall, thin, slightly bigger built, blonde, brunette, red head, American, foreign…_after all there was ever type here._

Some of the women being dragged around were just kids, some looked barley sixteen. There were women from all different races, women who had come into the country with promises of safe homes and support only to be tricked into being sold as sex slaves.

Suddenly someone grabbed Olivia's arm, almost completely pulling her away from Elliot. He tightened his grip on her arm and stood closer to her, placing his other hand on her hip. He looked up at the guy who had grabbed her; he was tall and very well built. He wore a black suit and had a flip chart in his hand. Elliot guessed he was the guy in charge, or one of them at least.

"She's new." The guy said to Elliot.

"Not to me." Elliot replied. "Had her a while now. I'm bored. I'm looking for something younger, a blonde." he said.

"Screw you." Olivia said, she actually kind of meant it, he was certainly gonna pay for the _'younger model'_ line.

The guy in the suit suddenly raised his hand and smacked her right across the face, full force. If Elliot hadn't have been holding onto her she would have fallen right on her ass.

She had to blink away the tears that had now filled her eyes. _Like the bruise she had on that part of her face wasn't big enough already. _The guy grabbed her arm again and tried to pull her away from Elliot but he knew better and kept a firm grip on her. Still every time the guy pulled on her arm her injured shoulder felt like someone was stabbing a knife into it and twisting. How she wished she hadn't been so stubborn and just kept the sling on, or took the pain killers she'd been given.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he asked the guy.

"My names Anders, I take her through there, we slap a number on her, then we'll present her on that stage," he said as he pointed to what was no more than a few wooden crates pushed together, "and the guys all make a bid. Tasty piece of meat like this, you should get a fair deal of bids. I may even bid myself." he said as he looked her over before once again pulling on her. He actually managed to rip her out off Elliot's grasp this time.

He began walking away but Elliot quickly caught up to him. "How do I know no one's gonna take a test ride when you take her back there?" Elliot asked, genuinely concerned that it may happen.

"You just go get a front row seat, over there. Don't worry, no one's allowed to taste the merchandise." he said before once again dragging her off.

Elliot looked over to where he had been told to take a seat. Fin was already sat there, a few spaces away from him was Munch. Somewhere else in the crowd there was Huang and a few officers, all blending in. He didn't believe this Anders guy but what other choice did he have, reluctantly he walked over to find a seat.

They had all come here with a plan. At least one of them had to buy Olivia or Casey back, if not Fin or Elliot would refuse the bid, that way they weren't getting sold off to some creep who would do lord knows what to them.

As Elliot sat there he continued looking around, just to check no one was watching them. He was about to speak when Fin spoke first. He had already checked to make sure it was clear to talk.

"Is this your first time here?" Fin asked, trying to keep up his cover.

"First and last." Elliot muttered back to him.

"Did the ogre take Olivia?"

Yup," Elliot said, knowing who Fin was talking about. "Did he take Casey?"

"Sure did. Remind me again why I went along with this stupid plan?" Fin said.

"Because it was either go along with it or start applying for new jobs. At least we can be here to keep an eye on things." Elliot said, trying to look at the whole thing a bit more positively. Not that it helped at all.

They both watched as the "ogre" stepped onto another wooden crate. He had his flip chart ready. Fin and Elliot both guessed it had the ladies numbers or whatever in it. "Let the bidding begin!" he yelled.

All the guys in the crowd began cheering. Elliot and Fin couldn't help but look around. Both of their hearts were pounding. They hated this. They knew the others would feel the same, but there was nothing they could do now.

They stood up and clapped along with the others as a long line of women were forced back into the room and made to stand still. Olivia and Casey where stood next to each other. The guys in the audience where still cheering and clapping, some were even whistling and others panting like dogs. They were like vultures hovering around a kill. All waiting to get a piece of what they could.

'_Fair enough every woman up there was beautiful but did these men really think they could just buy and sell them like this?' _Elliot thought to himself.

Straight away someone walked over to Olivia and grabbed hold of her. Casey wanted to cling onto her but she knew this is what had to happen. Olivia was pushed onto the blocks of wood and someone then stood behind her, ready to stop her if she tried to move.

"We got us some new meat men!" Ander's shouted.

The cheers got louder until finally someone yelled out a starting price…

As the bids continued Elliot couldn't help but try to work out exactly who was in charge here. _Someone had to be._ Every now and then Fin or one of their guys would shout out a bid. However someone would always raise the price. Still they kept bidding. After all the money they had loaned would be going straight back.

Someone on the front row reached up and grabbed Olivia's leg. Immediately everyone began cheering. Olivia ripped her leg free from the guy's boney hand and kicked him in the face as hard as she could, she bust his nose right open. The guy behind her jumped right on her, tackling her to the ground.

She could have cried in pain as her already broken ribs were crushed and bashed between the guy on top of her and the wooden block. Elliot stepped forward, he wanted to jump right up and punch the guy but he couldn't risk giving himself away. The safety of every woman in here depended on them.

He could only watch as the guy roughly pulled Olivia up and pushed her over to Anders. He punched her hard in the face. She fell back into the man behind her and Elliot could see that her nose and lip were now bleeding. Everyone in the crowd was cheering…nearly everyone anyway. Elliot had had enough of this. He was about to call for back up when a man ran up to Anders who looked ready to hit Olivia again.

Elliot watched as the man whispered something to him then ran off. A huge smile spread across Anders face. "It seems we have someone brave enough to try and break this bitch. Sold! To a private bidder." he said as Olivia was dragged off.

Elliot didn't like this one bit. Straight away he chased after where they were dragging Olivia to. However he was quickly stopped by two guards, then Anders walked up to him. "Where are they taking her?" Elliot barked.

"She's been sold." he told him.

"I didn't agree to any sale." Elliot reminded him.

"When you hear the price I'm sure you'll be very happy." he said.

"I'll be happy when I together back." he said, flashing his badge.

Fin and the others had already put the call in for back up. Elliot could already hear them shouting at everyone to get down on the floor. He stepped closer to Anders who knew the shit he was in. "Tell me where she is and I may try to make this easy for you." he lied. He wasn't going to make this easy for him at all.

- - - - - -

Olivia fell into a quiet back room. She hadn't meant to fall but she had been shoved so hard she had landed flat on her face and stomach. She was seriously thinking about packing herself in bubble wrap from now on. Her shoulder ached like crazy, her ribs felt like razor blades each time she breathed, all in all she was in a world of pain. She was about to move when she heard someone else step into the room, followed by the creaky metal door shutting.

She listened as they walked over to her and crouched down next to her. She was about to roll over to get a look at whoever it was when a familiar voice said, "hey fish,"...

**TBC**

**Anyone remember who called her 'fish'? Or is that a stupid question? Like we could forget!!**

**Thanks for reading. Please review and let me know what you think.**

**Again sorry it's taken a while for me to post this.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry about the cliffhanger. I promise I won't end this chapter with one.**

**Disclaimer****: Not mine.**

**Chapter 13**

"Elliot!" Olivia screamed at the top of her lungs.

Matt Parker was on top of her and all over her. He had her hands pinned down underneath his body and there wasn't a chance of her being able to move them. Why the hell he wasn't still in prison she didn't know. Then it occurred to her his sentence probably came under the 'entrapment' crap as well.

"Elliot!" she screamed again, trying desperately not to cry.

Parker whipped the back of his hand across her face. Her eye was in agony and she sensed it was already bruising. He had left a nasty cut just below and above her eye and she had to close it to stop blood seeping onto her eye. He then slapped his hand down over her mouth. He could, if he wanted, wait till he got her somewhere else before he fucked her, he knew that, but when he had stood at the back of the room and saw her here he had silently thanked the person who had brought her, then gone round the back to make his bid. He was responsible for half the women who came through the market so he could sure as hell get anyone of them he wanted by now.

"Lowell really did work you over good." he said as he checked out the bruises all over her body. "He told me just what he had done to you. He said what you did for him too. I was thinking maybe you could give me the same treatment." he said as he reached down and unzipped his trousers.

As he pushed himself up on her she was able to get her hands free. She used them to hit Parker as hard as she could. In all fairness he was a lot stronger and tougher than Harris but she still managed to knock him off her. He landed on the floor next to her in pain.

Slowly and painfully Olivia managed to push herself up off the floor. She had just opened the door when Parker ran into her, crushing her whole body and knocking all the wind out of her. As he stepped back she slid down the door into a crumpled pile on the floor, gasping for breath. Once it finally came back her tears began to fall. Every inch of her body was hurting. She just needed to lie in a steaming hot bubble bath and pray for her body to go numb, that or be swallowed up into a place where pain didn't exist.

Parker was suddenly on top of her again, pushing her arms down flat above her head, then pinning them there with one hand. He quickly slipped his hand up her shirt and began fondling her breasts, moaning in pleasure. "Elliot, please!!" she screamed louder than before. She was getting beyond desperate.

She couldn't take this, really couldn't take this. She felt like she was going to go crazy. She could handle working with rape victims but she certainly couldn't handle becoming one. She wasn't ready for that, she never would be. Who would? She wasn't ready to become her mother.

As Parker began licking and kissing her face she closed her eyes, begging for a release, wishing she would die right this moment and not have to feel another minute of Parker on top of her. As she lay there, pinned down and completely unable to move she heard shouting. More precisely she heard Elliot, Fin, Munch and the others shouting her name.

She opened her eyes and screamed as loud as she could, "In here…" to her disgust it came out as no more than a muffled whimper, barely loud enough for someone in the room with them to hear. Parker just looked at her and laughed at her like she was some pathetic mouse in a cat's grasp. Seeing the smugness in her face reminded her of his best buddy Harris. She had been hurt and humiliated by one of them she wasn't about to suffer the same from the other.

Using every last little bit of strength she had in her she ripped her hands out of his grasp and whacked him as hard as she could across the face. He tumbled right off her smacking his head against the hard wall, knocking himself out.

She pushed herself up and dragged her bruised body away from him. She wanted to just sit and cry but she couldn't .Not just yet. "I'm…I'm in here!" she yelled, finally making some noise. "Elliot…I'm in…here." she yelled trying so hard not to cry.

Suddenly outside the footsteps got closer then the door swung open. She looked up and saw her partner. He ran straight over to her and fell onto his knees in front of her. He threw his arms around her and held her. She was reluctant to hold him back. "God Liv I am so sorry. I'm so soo sorry." he said as he turned and kissed her head. "Are you okay, are you alright?" he asked as he held her face and looked at her.

She just nodded. He looked at her for a second. He could see it in her eyes she was anything but okay or alright. She was hurt again physically, her eye was a complete mess, but even more so she was hurt emotionally. Being the only thing he could do, he held her again. This time she found herself holding him back. She still, however, refused to let her tears fall.

In order to keep her sanity she had to keep her tears and emotions under control. For as long as she could do that, she'd be fine.

**TBC**

**Next chapter shows just how hard she I trying to keep herself sane. **

**Thanks for reading.**

**Thanks for you waiting for this update. **

**Please review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for all those leaving reviews it means a lot to me. Again sorry this has taken so long I'm moving house, again, and have been rushed off my little feet.**

**This is a very long chapter, I've spent ages changing it and re-adjusting it so I hope you like.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Chapter 14**

**_2 weeks later_**

"Olivia get down!" Elliot shouted.

She was slowly walking towards a perp that they had been after for almost a week now. He was pointing his gun directly at her and they all knew he had no problem shooting women, that was what he had done to his four victims, right after viciously raping them.

With everyone involved in the black market now safely behind bars where they belonged, a new case had quickly demanded the Detective's attention. Thankfully all the women who had gone missing during the other case had been found. All of them were in pretty bad way but they were now all finally in a place where they were safe and would have the time to heal, most of them being back with their families. Others were staying at a halfway home that had been opened up especially for them. It was a place where they could have counseling and meetings and start to try and heal.

Still the one person not healing and not allowing herself the time to heal was Olivia. She was stubborn and refused to let herself cry. Most of the time she refused to let herself even think about all that had happened.

As she slowly edged towards the perp she began lowering her gun ever so slightly. Elliot, Munch and Fin were all ducked down behind their car doors and waiting for back-up. Olivia however wasn't about to wait.

The perp was holding another victim in his arms. She was bloodied and broken and crying. She was his fifth victim. The Detectives had received a call from a motel owner saying that a suspicious man had arrived there, booked a room for the night and had then dragged a crying teen in to the room. They had heard screaming and shouting and straight away called the police.

Olivia could clearly see they hadn't arrived in time to save the girl from a rape. Her clothes, what remained of them, were torn and covered in blood and the look was in her eyes. One Olivia saw every time she looked in the mirror. She had also been shot in the stomach, she held her hands over the wound but the blood continued to seep through her fingers. _They needed to help her and quick._

"Don't be a fool Angelo, let her go." Olivia began, trying to reason with the perp Angelo Enriles.

"Shut-up bitch or I'll blow your fuckin' head off!" he yelled at Olivia as he waved the gun around.

"Olivia, get back here!" Elliot shouted. She had been the only one not to duck behind the safety of the cars when Angelo had whipped out a gun and he hated himself for having not dragged her down.

"If you want someone, take me, Angelo. Let her go she's just a kid. Look at her… Just take me instead." she said as she threw her gun down on the floor and put her arms up to show him she was surrendering.

"Shut the fuck up!" Angelo screamed.

"She's bleeding Angelo! If you don't let her go now she'll die then you'll be charged with five murders not four. Let her go you stupid son-of-a bitch!" she screamed at him.

"Fuck you!" Angelo shouted as he pushed the girl to the floor. He began walking towards Olivia and as he did she could see his finger tightening its grip on the trigger. She was just waiting for the bang followed by the pain of been shot when there was another bang, one that came from behind her. She watched as Angelo fell to the floor, a small pool of blood now forming around his head.

She didn't bother to turn around to see who had shot him; if she had she would have seen Elliot's smoking gun and the horrified expression on his face. Instead she ran to the girl. She quickly knelt on the floor and scooped the girl up into her lap. She looked down at her and tried brushing the dirt off her face. She was all covered in dust and dirt and all of it mixing in with her blood.

"You're gonna be okay sweetheart. You're gonna be fine. Just stay with me." she said confidently as she pressed her hand down onto the girls wound. "Hold in there baby you're gonna be okay." she repeated as she looked down at the girl. "Where's that bus?" she yelled at the others.

As the young teen looked up at her with glassy eyes filled with tears of pain and anger she began to mumble something. Olivia tried to read her lips but she was speaking Spanish, mumbled Spanish. Realizing Olivia couldn't understand her she said, in English, "You found me too late…"

Olivia looked down at her as she took her last painful gasping breath. She began to shake her head and her tears began to fall. "No!" she cried. She wished she could somehow bring her back to life but there was nothing she could do now.

Elliot knelt down beside her and placed his hand on her shoulder, however she was quick to shrug it off and gently passed him the girl and got up. She walked over to the car and climbed in. As she sat there she covered her face with her hands. She wouldn't allow herself to cry. In her mind she didn't deserve the right to be able to cry.

- - - - - -

Once they had all gotten away from the scene of the shooting and back to the SVU things had become more and more awkward. Olivia had disappeared into Cragen's office before coming back out, grabbing her coat and disappearing out of the precinct without so much as a word to anyone where she was going or what was gong on.

Finally Elliot couldn't take it anymore; he got up and walked over to Cragen's office.

"Come in." Cragen shouted as he heard a knock on the door. When he looked up and saw Elliot he instantly knew what it was about.

"Where did Olivia go?" Elliot asked.

"She asked for the rest of the day off. I told her to take a few but I doubt she will" Cragen told him. "She could certainly do with the time away from this place."

Elliot shook his head. He was worried about her. He didn't want her to be alone right now. "Do you know where she was going?" Elliot asked his Captain.

"She said home, but I don't think she went home." he said knowingly.

"Where do you think she is?" Elliot asked.

Cragen shrugged.

"Where would you go if you were her?" he asked.

Cragen just looked up at him. In the past he knew right where he would have gone if he was dealing with as much crap on his shoulders as Olivia was…_the first place he could get his hands on a drink._

- - - - - -

"Can I get another?" Olivia ordered as she held her now empty glass up above her head. She had gone straight out of the precinct and straight into the bar across the street, which meant she'd been in here for the last 4 hours so by now she was well and truly wasted.

The bar tender walked over to her with the scotch that she had been drinking for the last hour non stop, in his hand but he was hesitant to refill her glass. "Don't you think you've had enough Detective?" he asked.

She just shook her head and looked down into the shiny bar as she held her glass up higher for him to fill. Reluctantly he filled it for her.

"Add it to the tab." she cheered before taking a long swig.

Thankfully the bar was empty so she was only making a fool out of herself in front of herself, the bar tender – who was surely used to it – and the other drunks, who were too drunk to notice her anyway.

She was almost halfway through that drink when Elliot walked in and sat down next to her. She knew it was him by the way he smelled, his amazing aftershave that drove her mad at times and just by the way he sat there saying nothing out loud but a million things in his head all of which she seemed able to hear.

She knew she looked like hell, propped up by the bar with a collection of beer bottles and shot glasses and spilled scotch around her. "Please Elliot whatever you do just don't make any smart comments because I really couldn't take that right now." she said as she didn't look at him because of the tears now filling her eyes.

"I'm not going to." he said, "I just want to sit here and have a beer." he told her as he raised his hand to get the bar tender's attention and then held up one of the beer bottles that had been emptied by Olivia once he had it. Straight away the bartender brought him his beer.

Olivia watched as he took a swig. "Aren't you supposed to be in work?" she asked him.

"Finished," he informed her.

She looked at her watch and could, after a moment or two, just about make out the time. It was late, she had no idea she had been that long in here. It just made her feel more pathetic. She shook her head at herself as she still refused to let her tears fall. She looked around the bar at the other drunks all being propped up by tables or the bar. Suddenly it was getting harder not to cry.

"Why are you here?" she asked him, her voice so cold it sent shivers up his spine.

"To have a beer." he lied.

"Liar." she said then she began laughing. It was a laugh that was so cold it made the shivers run up his spine again. "You don't have a wife and kids to go home to anymore so instead you chase me around. You're like a pathetic dog Elliot." she said as she turned to face him, swaying on the barstool. "Well I refuse to be your master, I don't want to be anyone's master." she said as she climbed down from the barstool. She threw a pile of notes down on the bar then began stumbling out.

"Good," Elliot said as he paid for his beer then got up as well, "because I sure as hell wouldn't want to be around you anymore than I have to. Look at you." he said before he walked out past her.

Once outside he pulled his coat closed, shielding his body from the frosty winters night. He heard the doors clatter as they hit the walls as Olivia practically fell through them. She chased after him as she continued struggling to get her arms into her jacket. He hadn't meant a word he had said but he knew it would make her react and ultimately open up…_he hoped._

"You think you're so on top Elliot Stabler well guess what you're not…you're just like me!" she yelled at him.

"Is that so." he said as he turned around to face her but continued walking backwards.

She quickly gave up with her jacket and just held it, digging her nails into the brown leather. She stormed over to Elliot, nearly falling with each step. She stopped when she was right in his face. She wasn't even aware of it when he grabbed hold of her elbows to stop her from falling right over. She just continued shouting in his face.

"You think you're so good just because you're married and you have children and because you don't have to live alone and be alone and…you have no idea what it feels like to be me!" she yelled at him.

She was making no sense and Elliot knew it was because of the massive amount of alcohol in her system and that that was what was making her act this way but he still couldn't help but feel some of what she was saying was the truth. He was luckier than her because at the end of a hard day if he wanted to be with Kathy and the kids he could, he would find comfort in them. Olivia couldn't do that she had to find comfort in herself and he guessed that was what made her want to make sure she didn't have a bad day so he knew that the events of the last month must be killing her, first Ashley and the other missing women then everything that happened with Harris, still of which he didn't know because she refused to tell anyone and then all the stuff that went on at the market all topped off with this mornings events must have been killing her.

"You don't have to be so lonely." he told her.

"I have no choice." she yelled at him as her tears stung her eyes. "I've been alone all my life Elliot so don't you dare say that I'm not. I can't help being the way I am." she said as she hit him in the chest.

She was trying to pull herself free from his grasp but it wasn't working. "Let me go." she said as she ripped her arm out of her grasp. With her body suddenly having to support itself she fell over. She would have hit the floor a lot harder if Elliot hadn't caught her.

He settled her down gently on the floor as he crouched down next to her. She was ready to breakdown right here in front of him. He gently cupped her face and began brushing her tears away with his thumb. Realizing how weak she was being she suddenly pushed herself up and began slowly walking away. She was walking right next to the wall, leaning on it to keep herself up.

Elliot walked next to her. He grabbed her elbow again in one hand and wrapped his other arm around her waist. He wasn't about to let her walk home like this alone. Even with all the protests she put up.

- - - - - -

After a very long walk they had finally arrived at Olivia's apartment. She had protested all the way that she didn't need his help, but it was Elliot's help that had stopped her from walking out into on-coming traffic and falling back down the stairs in her apartment building.

Finally inside her apartment, Elliot let Olivia walk by herself. She walked straight over to the fridge and Elliot watched as she pulled out another beer. He quickly walked over to her and pulled the bottle out of her hand.

"Elliot, leave me alone." she said bitterly as she tried to reach for the fridge again.

He quickly grabbed her wrist and pushed her arm away from the fridge. "Is this how you think you're helping yourself?" he asked.

"I'm fine El." she said as she ripped her wrist free from his grasp all the time trying hard not to slur her words.

"You're not alright you're going to get yourself killed."

"What?" she asked almost laughing at him. "It's not like my fridge is gonna kill me, Elliot." she laughed.

"No but that perp was about two seconds away from blowing your face off before and you don't even care." Elliot said to her, trying to make her see just how much she was loosing it.

"Whatever," Olivia said she didn't need to hear this. She began walking towards her bed.

"Sure Olivia that's right. Run away from me like you run away from all of your problems." he said, knowing it would hit a nerve.

"You know what Elliot, screw you. My problems have nothing to do with you." she yelled at him as she turned to face him, almost toppling over. She managed to steady herself by grabbing hold of a cupboard before walking over to him. "I wish you would just get out of my life because it was so much easier when you weren't in it." she spat at him.

"Why because before you had friends you didn't think you were lonely. That's because you had no one and when you have no one you suddenly realize how much you need people in your life when you do eventually get them." he said back to her. Not yelling anymore just trying to make her see sense.

"Fuck you Elliot," she said as she walked over to her bed and climbed in, still in the clothes she had been wearing all day, the ones that were still soiled with the girl's blood.

Elliot walked over to the couch and sat down. He could see she had already fallen into a drunken sleep. He wasn't going anywhere until she had sobered up some. He needed to talk to her when she was sober and he guessed that that may take a while so he adjusted the pillows on the couch, took of his tie, undid a few buttons on his shirt and then lay down and got comfortable, as comfortable as he could at least on the old, well slept on couch.

- - - - - -

Although he hadn't been in a deep sleep, Elliot couldn't help but want to stay asleep as he was awoken by a light shining in his eyes. He sat up, shielding his still sleepy eyes from the harsh light. He slowly stood up, taking his time to try and wake up, until he suddenly remembered where he was. He looked over at Olivia's bed only to find it empty. He looked back up at the light that was pouring out of the opened bathroom door.

Slowly he made his way over to it. He had to wonder if she was still very very drunk and had gone the toilet and left the door open by accident. '_Maybe she left it open anyway'_, he thought to himself. He guessed people who lived alone could do that if they wanted. People who had five kids certainly couldn't.

As he got closer to it though he could hear Olivia, she was sobbing and the sound of it broke his heart. He walked right up to the door and walked in. She was sat on the cold tiled floor, leaning over the toilet. She seemed so small and helpless almost childlike, it was something he had never seen in her before and something, if he were honest, that he never wanted to see again. This wasn't the strong, tough cookie Olivia he knew. _This was just the shell of her_.

She was so busy crying into the toilet he wasn't sure if she had even noticed him standing there. He had straight away realized she had no top on but she held it in her hands and he knew it was the innocent girl's blood that she was concentrating on.

He grabbed a towel and stepped towards her. He carefully wrapped the big fluffy white towel over her shoulders, covering her up. "You must be freezing." he said as he sat down next to her on the floor next to her and began rubbing her back, trying to warm her up some.

She let go of the shirt with one hand and wiped away her tears. "I got them killed." she cried, "Ashley and that girl today. It's my fault they're dead." she said matter-of-factly.

"No it's not." he said confidently, she had to know that.

"El what's happening to me?" she asked him, still looking at the girl's blood as her tears continued to fall.

"Nothing." he said as he shuffled closer to her and began rubbing her arm as well, still trying to warm her up, he could see her shivering but he guessed it was because she was crying so hard as well as her being freezing.

He knew what her question had meant and what he had replied was the truth. There was nothing wrong with her. The only thing she was guilty of was being human and that was not a crime. "There's absolutely nothing wrong with you." he said again.

"Then why am I sat on my bathroom floor at 2 in the morning throwing up my entire stomach contents and more and why does my head feel like it's spinning so hard it may fly right of my shoulders?" she asked.

"Because you're drunk sweetie." he answered.

"No El. My head's felt like this for so long now that I can't even see straight anymore. I have no control over the direction that I'm going in and…I'm so lost I can't even begin to find my way back." she said as new tears fell.

"Liv you've been going through a really rough time recently. No one blames you for being confused and upset…" Elliot began.

"I'm not upset Elliot. I'm angry. I'm so angry at me and at…at you and Fin and Munch and everyone. I'm so tired of being angry." she cried.

"Why are you angry with me?" he asked her.

"Because you weren't there when I needed you, because when Harris raped me I wanted you to come save me and you never did." she said honestly.

"He raped you? I thought the kit was negative for…"

"Not like that…" she had to say. "Orally." she told him. "It was the only thing I could do to stop him from hurting Ashley…ha fat lot of good it did." she said angrily. Before Elliot could speak, not that he felt like he could say much right now, she spoke again. "I'm not blaming you for what happened El, I'm not blaming any of you guys I just…" she sighed, "I don't think I can blame myself and hate myself for what happened much more and that's why I think I'm taking it out on you. God I'm so sorry." she said, now not allowing herself to cry anymore.

"Come here," Elliot said as he pulled her close to him. "You have nothing to be sorry for and you can't keep hating yourself and being angry at yourself for what happened Liv, it was all out of you control." he told her.

She began crying again, she couldn't stop herself. "That's what pisses me off the most. I always promised myself that I would never let myself become one of the vic's and that is all that seems to be happening at the moment. The worst thing is every single time I look in the mirror I see my mother staring back at me. I'm turning into her El." she cried.

"No, no you're not. I won't let you. Besides you have me. Your mom was lonely that's why she was how she was." he reminded her.

"She had me, I just didn't mean enough to her." she said as she leant on his chest and cried still.

"Liv," he said as he lifted her chin with his finger. "Your mother never knew how special you were or maybe you were just too special to her. Sometimes we love people so much we can't work out how to show them and we have no idea how to tell them how we feel." he said knowingly.

She looked into his blue eyes and saw the sincerity in them. She rested her head back down on his chest and slowly was able to slow her tears. Elliot had his one arm wrapped around her and was gently stoking her hair with the other. After a moment of silence Olivia spoke, "I need help." she confessed.

"We all do at some point but it takes someone really strong to admit it Liv."

"I'm not strong."

"Yeah you are." he told her.

"Will you help me?" she asked.

When he didn't answer her she looked up at him. He was looking right into her eyes. "Always." he replied.

She smiled back at him and wrapped her arms around him and just sat there, leaning on his chest enjoying the chance to have someone there for her for once.

**TBC**

**Not long to go now till the end.**

**Thanks for reading, please leave a review.**

**Originally I had written this as an E/O but now I'm tempted to adjust it so it's just E/O friendship. What do you guys think?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry this has taken a while. I've been really busy with all my stories. So here it is, last chapter almost. This one's short, really short, for me anyway… :)**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. I wish they were though.**

**Chapter 15**

Olivia walked into the squad room and sat down at her desk. Elliot couldn't help but notice how much better she looked. The rosiness in her cheeks had come back, as had the sparkle in her eyes. She still had the slightly hurt look in them but she had had that look for as long as Elliot had known her and he guessed for her whole life.

He knew she had been for her fourth counseling session before coming into work this morning and he was more than pleased to say that they were working for her.

"How'd it go?" he asked her.

"Well I'm not cured but I'm not getting any worse." she said.

"I could have told you that." Elliot replied.

"Yeah, but it sounds better coming from a professional." She said with a playful smile, one that he returned fully.

The day was quiet and quiet days at the SVU - what few there were - meant time to catch up on paper work. That was exactly what all the detectives had been doing. Olivia, as usual, had gotten through the most and had even started doing some of Elliot's.

A little before the end of the shift she began clearing up her desk. "El, I have to be somewhere, can you cover for me?"

"Sure, where you gotta be?" he asked.

"I'll tell you later." she said as she got up and left without another word.

Elliot just watched her. She had left him more than a little curious and more than a little confused. She suddenly seemed on edge, the opposite of what she had been like this morning.

- - - - - -

Olivia heard a sharp ring before a metal door screeched open and a bunch of guys in orange jump suits walked in. Straight away she saw Lowell Harris. His shiny black eye was practically glowing. She smiled smugly as he sat down opposite her, a thick piece of clear plastic separating them.

She picked up the phone on her side and a second later he copied.

"_What?"_ he said.

"Come on, you not even a little bit happy to see me?" she asked smugly.

He just smiled at her, a smile that said _'what do you think?'_ _"What do you want?"_ he asked her.

"I just had to come down here and see this for myself. See you rotting where you belong. Looks like you've been making friends." she said sarcastically.

"_How are you doing?"_ he asked.

"Peachy." she told him, "Better than you." she said with a smile.

"_You know detective, I'll be out of here one day, and when I do I'm coming looking for you."_ he threatened.

"Well that's what I'm here to tell you Lowell. The ADA is going for life. You won't be getting out of here, not while you're still breathing anyway."

He just looked at her. _"Do you think this will help you? Telling me I'm probably gonna be spending the rest of my life in this place..?" _he asked.

"Will be…spending the rest of your life in here." she said, correcting what he had said.

"_Maybe so, but I don't have to be there to be in your head. You'll be seeing me for the rest of your life. You may as well be in here with me."_ he said.

"Unlike you, I am going to move on with my life and I will stop seeing your face because I have no reason to fear it or be repulsed by it anymore. I have absolutely no reason to think of you ever again and I can ensure you I won't." she said confidently.

She was about to hang up when he stopped her.

"_Olivia?"_ he said, grabbing her attention. _"How much do you really believe that?"_ he asked.

"Have a nice time in here." she said before hanging up and leaving.

Harris just sat there watching until an officer walked over to him and ripped the phone out of his hands and dragged him up, taking him back to his cell.

Once Olivia was outside, she sucked in a deep breath of cold air. She felt lightheaded but the more she told herself that what she had said was true the more she felt okay, as she kept saying it she felt herself getting stronger. By the time she reached her car she was confident as ever. Almost…

**TBC**

**Sorry it was so short, but the next one is gonna be pretty long and this one seemed right just to leave it here.**

**Thanks for reading. Please review.**

**Last chapter is coming up soon.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks for the reviews guys. This is the last chapter now. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Chapter 16**

Elliot was at home. Kathy had gone bed early with Eli who wasn't very well. He was teething and making damn sure everybody knew about it. Elliot was sat on the back porch steps, drinking a beer when suddenly his phone began vibrating. He picked up and saw he had a new message. He flipped it open and saw _'U gonna let me in or not?'_ It was from Olivia.

When he got to the front door she was stood there with two cups of coffee. "I got something much better than that out back." he said as he held the door open for her to come inside. She smiled at him and gladly accepted the invitation.

- - - - - -

They both sat out back, on the steps, both of them with a beer. They had began a conversation with the usual chit-chat; _how are the kids, how's things with you and Kathy, how's the therapy going?_

After that they had both become quiet. However, they could do that. They could be in each others company without finding it awkward when neither of them were saying anything, but clearly had a thousand things on their minds.

Suddenly, Olivia broke the silence as she spoke, "I went to see Harris tonight." she told Elliot, looking into the half empty beer bottle in her hands.

Elliot just looked at her. In his head he couldn't come up with a reason why she would want to go see him. "Liv…" he began.

"I needed to face him." she said quickly, knowing she had confused him. "It was my way of knowing for sure that he is somewhere where…where he can't hurt me. I still see his face every night Elliot, and I see Ashley's and Ricky's and that other girl and all I think about is how none of this would've happened if I hadn't gone to Sealview." she said as tears began to fall down her cheeks.

Elliot scooted closer to her and put his arm around her shoulder. "You saved so many more women from him and from Parker by going there. If we hadn't have stopped him he would've continued raping women there, eventually he would have killed them when he was finished with them. We've stopped him now Liv he won't hurt anyone like that ever again."

"He was gonna kill me. I fought back and he hated it. Because he couldn't kill me he killed other people, like Ashley. " she told him.

"No, Liv. He killed because he was twisted."

"You and I have both killed people, does that mean we're twisted." she asked him.

"No, Olivia, we were doing our job. There's a difference. Harris just killed out of hate."

She just nodded, she knew he was right about that, but it still hurt and she still felt the way she did.

"Olivia…sometimes bad things happen in our lives and there isn't anything we can do to stop them." Elliot told her as her tears continued to fall, even as she wiped them away. "It isn't fair and we certainly don't understand them, but you can either learn from those things, and become stronger because of them, or you can let them take you under." he said.

"Elliot, Ashley was just a kid." she reminded him.

"I know, but Liv, you have got to stop tearing yourself up over this because eventually you are going to burn out and I couldn't stand to see that happen. You're my best friend and I hate to see you hurting like this… This pain you're feeling won't get any better soon. I know you know that though."

"I know…and seeing Harris tonight, it helped, it did, but so much of me wants him dead, but then I think he'll be getting the easy way out there, he deserves to rot in prison and have the same shit done to him that he did to others." She said bitterly.

Elliot just laughed and hugged her a little tighter. "You know what I would call that?" he said.

"What?" she asked with a smile as she wiped her tears away.

"Divine justice." he said making her laugh, making them both laugh.

"Thanks El." she said. That laugh helped her feel stronger, it showed her there was hope for her after all. They finished off their beers and then Olivia went home, thinking about what Elliot had said and thinking about what she had said to Harris.

That night when she got into bed; she disarmed her gun, put it in its box in the drawer next to her bed, turned the lights off, _all of them_, and fell fast asleep. She didn't think about Lowell Harris once, nor did she think of him the next night, or the next night after that, or the next, or the next… she didn't think of him again.

**The End**

**Tada!! :D**

**What did you think? I know it said it would be longer but the rest didn't read right to me so I took loads out. This, I think, went better for the mood that I was trying to set.**

**Anyway guys thanks for reading. Please leave one last review. :D**


End file.
